Fresh Start
by Jouren4Life
Summary: New J/L story. Twists and turns occur when Joey and Lauren decide to make a fresh start. Enjoy, please read and review. First main chapter will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Start

"You hurt me again we are done, I can't do this again"

"I promise you babe"

"You lied to me. You said that we would be honest, this family is a joke"

"I'm done with all of this crap "

A/N - New J/L story. First chapter will be up in the next few hours hopefully. Please reveal your thoughts on your impressions 


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh Start Chapter 1

Christmas Day. A day in which all things seem to go wrong. Me, Lauren Branning, finds myself at my brother's grave and it is a constant worry on my mind how it could have been me next to my elder brother. Going back to 6 months ago, I can't believe the mess that got myself in. Self-destructing in alcohol was the worst thing I could have done as hurting my family was the biggest mistake I have had in my almost 20 years on this earth but it has made me stronger for it.

As I get up from my place next to Bradley's grave, I am shocked to find Joey nearby at Derek's grave. Feeling anxious and uneasy, I make the decision to go and sit next to him and a clearly shaken Alice. Seeing Joey openly crying with tears crawling down his face, I lock eyes with Alice and I force her to head to the nearby car that my dad is patiently sitting in.

Left alone, I sit down quietly next to Joey, not knowing if he has noticed my presence, and I entwine my hand with his and as he looks into my eyes with such sorrow, my heart almost breaks on how much he is hurting but I hide the tears that are forming in my eyes to give Joey the strength that he needs.

"You must think that I am the worst person" Joey states as he shakes his head and as he tries to remove his hand from mine, I refuse to let go and I show how stubborn I can really be.

"Joe, you lost your dad a year ago today. I wouldn't think any less of you for breaking down like you are. Yes your dad was manipulative and he blackmailed you but he still loved you and he was your dad at the end of the day. You are allowed to grieve today, tomorrow, the rest of your life if you need to. You and Al have the support of everyone in this family, you should know that"

Joey nods his head and as he starts to talk to his dad, he tightens his grasp on my hand and I get myself ever so closer for support for him knowing that I may be getting to close for comfort but I realise that me and Joey have been kidding ourselves, me especially, knowing that we still love each other.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After an awkward christmas dinner with another set of relevations in the family, thankfully nothing to do with me, I find myself on the bench right outside of Granddad's allotment and as I think back to the past year, one memory comes to mind especially. On this bench back in May takking to Patrick realising that I was still in love with Joey and that I couldn't help drinking I wish I had stopped drinking then realising that I was hurting the people I loved more than anything.

As I continue thinking over memories over the last year, I find myself oblivious to the tears crawling down my face and I don't even flinch when I feel someone's hand trying to wipe the tears comong down my face and as I turn my head, I'm not surprised to find it to be Joey. I try to calm down but I struggle to and I end up moving closer to Joey and find myself crying into his chest.

Not knowing how long it has been, I slowly move my head from his chest and I am surprised to find his eyes full of concern and I can't help but blush as I see Joey burning his eyes into mine and I end up forcing myself to try and control my emotions, knowing what could happen and I back away, much to Joey's disappointment.

"Joe, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be spending time with Al, you need each other" I try to smile at him but I struggle and I am forced to look away from him and I can't help but giggle at the mess I must be in as Joey forces me to look back at him.

"Don't worry about that babe, me and Al had a good talk about everything but she realises I need to see you. What you did for me was amazing. After everything I have done to you, you were still there for me. I know what you are going to say but I know I have only one chance to say this so just let me, ok?". Even though I am afraid that both of us could get hurt again, I know I need to hear what he has to say, so I state, "Ok" and allow him to continue.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I mean, the fact you are still talking to me shows how good of a person you are and how I never really deserved you in the first place. Babe, you need to know that I love you, I nver stopped. You showed me what love is and I am so stupid to ever let you go. You are my true love, you always will be and I know I won't get another chance with you but I just thought you deserved the truth-" I find myself cutting him off and as I crash my lips against his, it is almost like we have gone back 9 months before we allowed Lucy Beale to get involved in our relationship but we aren't the same people, we are stronger than that and I find myself telling him how I felt.

"Joe, don't ever say you don't deserve me cause you do but I am the one that doesn't deserve you. Stop, ok? I don't and I never did but that doesn't matter now. When I came back from the residential clinic, I promised myself that me and you couldn't happen because I couldn't allow myself to get hurt again but I ended up hurting you, I am sorry about that, I really am. But you know the last few weeks especially, I have been kidding myself, I mean, you're right, what we have is amazing and trust me, I want to give it another go but if you hurt me again, we're done, I can't do this again, for the sake of my health, I just can't"

"I know. I can't say I won't hurt you but I can say that I am not willing to let you go because like you said we are each others true loves. Lets make a fresh start" I smile at Joey's rare romantic side and I lean on him as we spend tim together at the start of our "fresh start" but it ends up getting interrupted as I see Peter running through the allotments, clearly out of breath.

"Lauren, I need your help, its Cindy"...

A/N - Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh Start Chapter 2

"Woah, Pete, what are you talking about? Just slow down, tell me what has happened" I stand up and grasp Peter's shoulders to try and calm down my best friend and my protective best friend manner comes in as I see tears forming in my best friends eyes.

"I don't know. I am such a bad brother as I think this has been happened for weeks. She has been cutting herself, she is bleeding, I mean, masses of blood, I've called an ambulance but what if it is too late?" States a panicked Peter. Seeing my best friend in such distress, I suggest finding my Dad and we head off , not noticing the jealous look on Joey's face as he is left alone sitting on the bench in the allotments.

Starting to feel out of breath, I clutch onto Peter's hand and seeing thr distress increasing on his face, I try to forget the stitch that is coming from my stomach and I am thankful as we arrive at the Carlot to find my Dad just leaving and I get into his face to make sure he doesn't head home, causing him to be confused and a bit amused as I sees me in a tired panting state.

"Babe, what is this about? I promised your Nan that we would make up after that disaster we called a Christmas Lunch earlier on" states a unamused Max, who finds himself annoyed as he mentions Nan.

"Dad, forget about Nan, me and Pete need your help. Its Cindy, she's bleeding, I mean, massively, she's beem cutting herself. Pete has called an ambulance, but god knows when that is going to arrive. We need to get Cindy and drive her to the Hospital cause something bad could happen. You know this from recent experience". I realise I have forced Dad to think back to that horrible June day in which I put my life in danger and I find myself feeling guilty knowing the damage I put on the family.

" Lauren, you and Pete carefully get Cindy and meet me at the car. I'll call Liam, Ian and Lucy so they can meet us at the Hospital" states a worried Max. As Lauren and Pete run back to Pete's House, Max finds himself hoping that they can get Cindy to Hospital before it is too late, knowing how many young people have died recently around Walford.

"Thanks Dad, if it wasn't for you, we might not have got Cindy to Hospital, at least with you driving, we gave her more time" I state as we clutch onto our coffees as we stand in the waiting room as Peter, Lucy, Ian, Liam, Bianca and Denise stare at the opposite wall as they all sit down uncomfortably.

"Babe, you are the one that managed to get Pete to calm down, you alerted me so Pete can thank you for that. Anyways, changingopics what happened between you and Joey after visiting Bradley and Derek's graves?" Max replied and immediately feels my discomfort but knowing what I said when I came back to Walford, I prepared myself to tell my dad the truth but we get interrupted as Joey arrives at the Hospital and I can't help but be confused at his presence, considering him and the Beales aren't the closest people in the world.

"We need to talk, Lauren. I mean it, its serious" Joey states with an intense glare and it doesn't take me long to realise what it is about and I almost want to slap him for his lack of compassion but as I lock eyes with my dad, I grasp onto Joey's hand tightly and drag him outside of the Hospital, knowing that my dad has got everything under control.

Feeling extremely angry, I find myself lashing out at Joey, "What is wrong with you, my best friend could possibly lose his little sister and you storm into the Hospital like a spoiled little kid". Knowing I have said my piece, I slam my body onto the nearby bench and wait until Joey has something pathetic to say to fight his corner.

"Spoiled little kid? I am not a spoiled little kid. You left me at the allotments when it was clear that we still needed to talk about us. Aren't we important or is Peter Beale always going to come first?" Joey spats with disgust and it takes me a matter of seconds to realise what is wrong and with Joey's back to me, I force myself to get up and I get closer to my boyfriend and I press my face to his jacket.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Babe, there isn't any need to be. Yes, me and Pete havd a connection but you have got to understand we were each other's first loves. He was there for me during three of the hardest things in my life and he has been my rock. But trust me, what we have is so much more. Joe you are going to have to find a way to get out with Pete, he is my best friend and I don't want to have to choose between my best friend and boyfriend everytime they argue".

Joey slowly turns around and as he looks down to see the tiredness in my eyes, he quickly mutters a "Sorry", we hold onto each other, thankful to still have each other and when we look back at each other, we crash our lips together, unaware that an amused Dad of mine is looking on, knowing that the day he was waiting for has arrived.

Is she asleep, Joe? She definitely needs sleep, some of the things that go around Walford, eh?" Max states as he makes a cup of coffee each for him and Joey in the kitchen at No.5. After going through the Peter issue outside of the Hospital, Joey and Lauren returned inside to finding the doctor talking to Pete, Lucy and Ian and after discovering that Cindy is in a stable condition, Max made the decision to drive Joey and Lauren home after Bianca and Liam made the decision to stay after Liam decided that he wanted to see Cindy and it didn't take long for Lauren to fall asleep in Joey's arms in the back of Max's car as they made the journey home back to Walford.

"She is, I didn't think she was that tired, I guess all of today's events have got to her" Joey finds himself squirming as he feels his uncle's eyes on him and he knows it has everything to do with Lauren but decides to let Max ask the questions, knowing he has a lot.

"Joe, Christmas is the hardest time for Lauren, especially in this House. A lot of bad memories have occured here, some of which have affected her for the long-term and I know that is mostly my fault". Seeing the confusion on his nephew's face, Max tries to get to his point.

"What I am trying to say is that I don't want this Christmas to be another example. Joe, I am aware that you and my daughter are back together and I need to make sure that she isn't going to get hurt like she has done before by you" Max finishes his point and he finds himself wondering what his nephew is thinking as Joey continues to have a blank look on his face.

"Max, what I did before, I can't apologise enough for, I feel extremely guilty and I probably will for the rest of my life, leaving Lauren in the state she was in. I can't chnage but I am making sure now that I don't make the same mistake again. I know I'm lucky that Lauren has given me another chance, granted I don't deserve it. Max, I'm not going to lie, arguments are going to occur but there is no way I am going to let go of Lauren again" Joey locks eyes with his uncle and within one second, he realises he has Max's approval and he realises he can't let him down.

Unaware to the two male Brannings, I am struggling to keep the tears at bay as I sit on the stairs after hearing their conversation about me. Hearing my Dad and Joey move abput with Joey clearly going home to his bed, I re-enter my newly owned solo bedroom and get under the covers, starting to believe that maybe me and Joey could have a fresh start and have a better relationship this time round...

A/N - Please Read and Review, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Fresh Start Chapter 3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/  
Beep Beep

After such a great sleep, I find myself get awoken by the sound of the bleeping alarm and I end up storming downstairs straight to the kitchen to find my Dad not looking the slightest bit guilty as he tries to turn off the alarm.

"Dad, are you seriously kidding me? I was still asleep for gods sake. It is the Christmas Holidays or have you forgotten that?" I slum on the nearest chair in the kitchen as I wait for the toaster to click for my freshly made breakfast.

"Lauren, it is 11am. Even during the Christmas holidays, you should be awake before then" I start to eat my breakfast but I end up spitting out a part of my toast as Dad mentions me and Joey, causing the both of us to feel uncomfortable as he sits opposite me at the kitchen table.

"Babe, I know that you and Joey are back together. I saw it at Derek's grave. Do you think it is the best idea for you to get back together after everything that has happened?" I notice the worried look on my Dad's face and I can't help but feel guilty as I think about what happened earlier on this year and I clutch his hand to reassure him that everything will be okay.

"Dad, I get you are worried but I know that me and Joey being together is better than us not being together. Just think how thankful you were when Joey was there to protect me after everything Jake did to me. This is going to be different from last time. This is going to be a fresh start for us. Dad, please be happy for us" I plead with him as we lock eyes and I breath a sigh of relief as I realise his stubborness is slowly going.

"Babe, all I want is for you to be happy. Seeing you in that state 6 months ago broke me and as long as that doesn't happen again that is all that matters. But you know that I will be keeping my eye on Joey as you are my baby girl" I tearfully smile at my Dad and we both get up and I grasp onto him, thankful to still have him around in my life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walk around the allotments to get some breathing space away from the constant arguing between Dad and Nan and as I see Joey talking with Liam on a nearby bench and I crouch down so they won't see and I find myself listening in on their conversation.

"Mate, you need to tell Cindy how you feel. You know when I almost lost Lauren 6 months ago, all I think is how I regret on not telling her how I felt. I am incredibly lucky that she gave me another chance but losing all of these months has been me realise that I can't let go of Lauren again. Telling Cindy how you feel and making her realise that you are going to be there for her through this will only make you stronger"

I find myself struggling with my emotions as I listen to Joey's speech. As I watch Liam leave the allotments, I finally let my emotions get to me and I break down as the reality of what happened in June gets to me again. I find myself flinching as I feel someone trying to wipe the tears from my face and I calm down when I realise it is Joey.

"Let me guess you heard everything me and Liam said, aye" Joey states as he looks down at me with amusement. I find myself imaging to be a mess as I try to wipe the remaining tears coming down my face.

"Maybe. Why didn't you tell me how you felt? What stopped you, I would have listened. I regret with what happened as well, you know".

I watch as Joey slowly touches my skin softly and as he wraps part of my hair around my ear, my insides start to curl up with intensity, knowing exactly what that gesture means and knowing Joey isn't good with words, I refuse to allow him to talk and I let my feelings know as I crash my lips dowm on him causing him to respond straight away, unaware that a jealous Lucy is watching nearby.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
"Dad, Nan, the door. For God's sake, I'll get it then". After such a blissful afternoon spending time with Joey, I find myself easily irritated as I walk into my House to find Dad and Nan still arguing about the mess of Christmas Day that occured between Dexter and his parents and the fact that I am forced to open the door doesn't improve my mood especially when I am come face to face with Lucy.

"Oh, come in why don't you? Shouldn't you be at the Hospital, you know with your brother and your dad. After all, your half sister is in a fragile state". As Lucy storms past me, I am forced to close the living room door, not wanting amyone else to get involved.

"You know what? I never thought you would be so stupid to get back with Joey after everything he has done to me. For God's sake, Lauren, he is a player. He has hurt both of us and you are willing to allow him to do it to you again" As Lucy talks about her "past with Joey", I struggle with not being able tp punch her and I let my anger come to the front as I tell her how I feel.

"For God's Sake, you and Joey were nothing. He was using you both times and why was that? Because you weren't me. He was trying to forget about me but he couldn't because he loves ME. Me and Joey are none of your business and I am not allowing you to break me and Joey ever again. So if you don't mine, get out of my House and do your family a favour and be with them. They need you, Pete needs you".

I takes a massive sigh as Lucy storms out of the living room and slams the front door and I realise that she isn't going to let go and I worry that my former best friend is going to ruin mine and Joey's fresh start...

A/N - Please Read and Review, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Fresh Start Chapter 4

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He is a player. He is a player.

I wake up as Lucy's words from yesterday hit me harder than I thought they would and seeing that it is 2am in the morning, I know I won't be able to get back to sleep. I head downastairs to the living room with my phone in my hand, not knowing whether to call Joey as the first fears of Joey hurting me again gets deep within my skin.

Scrolling through my phone, I find myself going through the pros and cons of called Joey through the night and I grasp as I realise I have accidentally called him and as fast as I can, I end the call. After taking a few deep breaths, my phone starts to ring and seeing it is Joey, I force myself not to answer, knowing how he will react if he discovers what Lucy has said. After turning my phone off, I find my eyes drooping and I end up falling asleep on the couch. -/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Avoiding Joey's calls, I find myself back at the Hospital and I end up freezing up as I lock eyes with a clearly tired Peter in Cindy's hospital room. My problems find themselves being small when I see the state Cindy is in and as Peter starts to cry, I sit next to my best friend and entwine our hands as tears start to fall down his face.

"Not that I don't love you, but what are you doing here? I thought you and Joey were back together, I thought you would be spending all of your time with him" Typical Pete. Always thinking of other people than himself.

"Excuse me, I was worried about you and I wanted to see how Cindy is doing. You don't believe me, do you? I need your advice, ypu are the only person I trust to tell me straight". I look at Peter and I am sure that I see in amusement in his eyes and I am secretly happy that I can take his mind off his current situation with his family.

"Sure. You know me, I'm blunt and I will tell you how it is. Whats up, tell Pete whats on your mind". Seeing Peter's eyes on me, I prepare myself to tell him the truth, knowing it could cause more tensions between him and Lucy and rip his family further apart.

"Ok, yesterday I had a visit from Lucy. I think she must have seen me and Joey or something. She couldn't help but be the spiteful cow that she is and kept statting that Joey is a player and that I would get hurt again. I know she was doing this so I would get hurt but she is right. If I get hurt again, I won't survive it this time. Last time, I was lucky. Do you think I am wasting my time and my health on him?".

My palms start to sweat as I see Peter trying to think about I said and I have no idea what he is going to say. It is no secret that him and Joey aren't the best of friends, not even close, but I know for one that my own best friend would want me to be happy and as I look down at Cindy's sleeping form, I can't help but think back to 6 months ago and my thoughts go to how Joey must have felt but my thoughts get interrupted when Peter starts to talk.

" Lauren, the most important thing is does he make ypu happy? Because if the answer is yes, who gives a shit in what my manipulative twin sister thinks. Don't worry about her and what she has done, I will deal with her. Look, me and Joey are never going to be best mates but I will find a way to get on with him for the sake of you but babe, don't push him away, wasn't this one of your previous problems, your lack of communication".

I punch Pete's arm lightly as I realise he is trying to wind me up about the past and what I am like, him knowing from past experience. Seeing Pete looking down at his fragile younger sister, I offer my support silently by grasping onto his hand tightly and I make sure he isn't alone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Returning home after spending a few hours with my best friend at the Hospital where he is going through a rough time with his sister, I am shocked when I see Joey looking frustrated sitting down in the kitchen and as I remember what Peter said, I decide to take on my problems head on as I silently close the kitchen door, not allowing anyone to interrupt such a personal conversation.

"Are you going to tell me , why the hell you have been avoiding me or where the hell you been? Babe, I've been worried, what's going on with you? Are you having second thoughts about us? I thought we were going to be honesy with each other".

Hearing Joey be so upfront with his feelings and being so vulnerable which is incredibly unlike him, my guilt starts to surface, knowing that I have made him worry and I realise I need to tell the truth, knowing I need answers as I can't get hurt again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. It's just I have had worries, I had a visit from Lucy last night and she forced me to see thing that are bubbling within the surface. Even though she is being a manipulative cow, she makes the point that you could hurt me. Joe, I'm scared, I don't think I can survive what happened earlier on this year again. Babe, we have trust issues and your past as a player concerns me. Your other question, I went to the Hospital to see Pete, he is the only person I can talk to about this. He will be blunt with me about anything, I need that"

I breath a massive sigh as everything that has been running through my mind is finally out on the table but as Joey looks me with no emotion, I have no idea on what I do but as he forces me to sit down opposite him, my cheeks end up going pink as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Babe, I am sorry that I felt like you couldn't tall to me. Our pasts have really screwed us up, haven't they? The only person I want is you. Yes I was a player, everyone knows that but being with you has made me realise I don't want to be like that again as what is the point I have got you. Anyways, how is Peter and Cindy doing?"

As my emotions get the better of me, Joey slowly wipes the tears that are coming down my cheeks and I can't hide my shock at him asking about both Petee and Cindy and as I go on about how they are both doing, I find myself feeling ever closer to Joey, and I find myself making sure that Lucy Beale doesn't get in the middle of us and our relationship ever again...

A/N - You didn't actually think that I would let Lucy Beale spilt up Joey and Lauren. Not that mean. Please Read and Review, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Fresh Start Chapter 5

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What the hell is going on". I don't expect to enter the kitchen to find my Dad and Kirsty with their lips enlocked and them trying to undress each pther. It is almost like my Dad has forgotten that his precious wife lied about "her pregnancy" and it is almost like he has forgotten what he said to me and Abi.

"Babe, it isn't what it looks like. Erm, me and Kirsty, we were-". I find myself rolling my eyes at him trying to lie himself out of another awkward and difficult situation. Just when I thought my Dad could actually put me and Abi first, I am proven right, knowing who exactly Max Branning is.

"Just shut up. There is no point you trying to lie yourself put of this. Just be fucking honest with me. For god's sake Dad, I'm your daughter, I actually thought after everything that has happened that things would be different, how idiotic was I. Forget about me in this, think about Abi. She has had a rough few weeks, with everything with Jay. She doesn't need this, she isn't going to thank you for this. For me and Abi, make a decision on who you want to be"

Unable to look at my Dad and Kirsty in the face, I bang the kitchen door shut and storm out of the door and I make my way to the one person that make me feel better and try to forget about my waste of an excuse of a father.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ready to punch anything at sight, I find myself banging on the door of No.23, not caring whether I have woken anyone up and as Alice opens the door, I let myself in, not caring on how rude I have just been to my own cousin and as I see Joey drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, I walk straight to him and end up breaking down in his arms.

"Babe, are you okay? What happened? It wasn't Lucy again. I'll talk to her to tell us alone if you want". Lifting my head after hearing his concern, for some odd reason, my guilt starts to resurface and the lack of communication between us starts to arise again but as we lock eyes, I know that I need to tell him what has happened for my own sanity.

"He lied to me. He said that me and Abi were supposed to come first but what do I find, I find him and Kirsty about to have sex. Why do I always expect him to change, to put us first. I mean, I am that stupid that I would think that my own father would put us first". Joey removes his arms around me and forces me to sit down at the kitchen table and as I stare into space, I don't realise that Joey is disappeared outside of the House, leaving a worried Alice to keep an eye on me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you forgotten what happened 6 months ago? Cause I can't, Uncle Max. It is on my mind every day since. We almost lost Lauren, she doesn't deserve any of this. You know what she hates about you, the fact that you lie to her all of the time. You promised her that she and Abi would come first, that you would stop messing her around, stop putting her in the middle. It really hasn't taken you long at all, has it?". Not even seeing the look on Max's face makes Joey feel slightly guilty and as all eyes are on them in the Vic, Joey walks away, allowing Max to think about what he has done and how much trust he needs to get back from his daughter.

Trusting his sister with his girlfriend, Joey walks into the cafe and sees Jay, Dexter and Peter wallowing in pity at their table and walks over to them, needing to vent at somebody. Looking at Peter and how exhausted he is, Joey finds himself feeling pity of the young male Beale but knowing how close he is to Lauren, he needs advice on how to help his emotionally fragile girlfriend.

"Look, I know we are never going to be best mates but I need some advice about Lauren. She has had a massive argument with Max and I guess you have been in the middle of that before. Mate, I am in over my head when it comes to this. I really need your help". After such a tension-worthy few months, one look between the two most important males in Lauren's life come to an understanding with just one look as Peter looks at Joey with concern and it makes him realise how much Joey really loves his best friend.

"Let me guess you went off at Max. That Is something I never did, I almost wish I had. All you need to do is be there for Lauren, most of her problems come from what her Dad has done and that is why she struggles to trust many people. I know you and I have had our differences and like you said, we are never going to be best mates for obvious reasons. But I am willing to try and be civil to you at least for the sake of Lauren. Just do one thing, look after her. She has had a rough few years, she needs comfort and I just hope you are the right person for her to go to". Joey looks to Peter with gratitude and the two males shake hands knowing they have come to an understanding and along with Jay and Dexter, they have a catchup.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After returning to his House, Joey reenters the kitchen and is shocked when he only sees Alice but he isn't fully surprised when his sister tells him that Lauren is asleep in the living room and he finds himself putting his head in his hands as his worries over Lauren continue to go through his head.

"Lauren is going to be okay, you know? She is stronger than you think. Look at how she handled everything with Jake. She didn't want to be a victim and she wasn't. Look at how she handled everything that has happened for Abs in the last few weeks. She is a fighter. She just needs your support, she already has mine"

"I know Al. She's strong but am I? Look at how I treated her, I don't deserve her, so how am I supposed to help with this? How am I supposed to not want to punch my own uncle for putting his daughter through this again?" Joey looks at Alice with pain in his eyes and it is clear to Alice that her own brother is still blaming himself for what happened to Lauren 6 months ago.

"You guys are meant to be, Joe. You deserve each other because you love each other. Joe, you have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Lauren in June. That wasn't your fault, you know it and so does she. All she needs is her supportive boyfriend, you guys are supposed to be making a fresh start so allow yourself to be the comfort that she needs"

"Al, I know you're right, I just don't know how much more Lauren can take, I bumped into Pete earlier. Cindy is in a really bad way mentally, she cut her wrists and I just know Lauren will put pressure on herself to help Pete through this."

"Joe, just support her througn this, everything with Uncle Max is what she needs you for. You and I both know Lauren is stubborn and her friendship with Pete is important to her, so we have to allow her to be there for Pete". Joey leans on Alice at the kitchen table and the brother and sister lean on each other, with both of them worrying about the emotionally fragile 19 year old asleep on the couch in the living room...

A/N - Please Read and Review, until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Fresh Start Chapter 6

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/

After a restless sleep, I find myself at on an unknown couch but as I turn around, I lock eyes with a concerned Joey and I realise I must have spent the night at Joey and Alice's. As I think back to the past 24 hours, I know I need to talk to my Dad as previous issues between us are resurfacing for me but as I think back to where it started, tears start to pool to my eyes and it doesn't take long before they crawl down my cheeks, causing Joey to sit next to me on the couch and hug me, knowing I need support right now.

"Babe, you know you can talk to me, right? Just don't push me away. I promised you that I would be here, I mean it. This fresh start means that we can talk to each other about anything, I need you to know that". Taking Joey's words, I realise that now is the time to reveal the Branning family history that has hurt me so much and as Alice peeks her head in, I realise they both deserve to know the truth.

"Al, come in, after all this is your House. You both have known me for 18 months now and I think you both deserve to know about everything that has happened in the past that has caused me to be like this. Ok, it all started when I was 10, I caught my Dad kissing another woman, that was when he had his first affair. The image that I have kept in my mind continues to stay there when I told Mam with what I saw. Ever since then, I have been between Mam and Dad and their problems, been forced to keep their secrets and their lies, no wonder I am so screwed, right?".

After putting the truth out there, the emotions get the better of me and I can't help but break down in Joey's arms, allowing the pressures of the last 10 years finally get to them fully with my emotions, not realising how tried I am as I end up falling asleep in my boyfriend's arms again, much to the concern of both Joey and Alice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/

Feeling emotionally drained, I finally leave Joey and Alice's, much tp their concern and needing space from everyone, I head to the swings next to the Arches and I am not fully surprised to find Jay looking depressed, knowing that this is Abi and Jay's place. With the overprotectiveness of being Abi's older sister starting to come through, I quietly sit next to Jay, ready to give him some advice about what to do, knowing that he has made a mistake but overall he has still hurt my sister.

"Hey. Why aren't you with Dex? He needs you, you know? After what his Dad has done to his Mam, he needs his best mate to make sure that he gets stopped from doing anything stupid"

"You hate me, don't you ? Lauren, trust me, I never planned to hurt Abi like this. Sleeping with that woman was a mistake. Everything that happened with Phil and the anniversary with my Dad's death it got to me. I mean, I know I should have opened to Abi and allowed her to help me through it. But I'm an idiot, you don't have to tell me that"

Hearing Jay break down over his stupid mistake, I put my own problems to the side and I make sure that Jay doesn't blame himself entirely for this. When I first heard that Jay cheated on Abi with a random woman, I wanted to rig his neck for hurting my baby sister. As after leaving the residential clinic, I made the promise to myself and Abi is that I would protect her if anyone would hurt her but I can't fully blame Jay for everything as it is clear that something is seriously wrong with my sister and I wish I could do something about it.

"Jay, I don't hate you, what I didn't realise before is that you have made a mistake. No matte what I say, I can't make you feel worse than you already do. Abs loves you, that is probably never going to change, it is going to just take time for her to trust you again but all of this is not your fault as something is clearly wrong with her and none of us know what is wrong. If you can help, I would apprecipate it"

Seeing that Jay has agreed to helping, I grasp onto his hand and we both sit in silent, hoping that we can get to the bottom of what is wrong with Abi and as I think about Abi, I know now more than ever that I need to sort my problems out with my Dad just so we can stick together to help Abi through her problems. She shouldn't have to come up to a tension worthy House.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Coming back into the House after taking a brief visit to Bianca's to make sure Liam was handling everything okay that was happening with Cindy, I wasn't prepared to come back to such a silent House and my anger towards my Dad almost comes down when I see tears coming down his face but as I think about the memories of the last 10 years and the hell I have been through, the anger comes back and I know as I close the kitchen door that a lot of truths are going to come out which could hurt us both in the long-term. "All I want to you to do is let me explain. Not just for yesterday but everything that I've ever done to his family. I never ever wanted to hurt this family. Babe, when I had that first affair, I never wanted you to see that, that was possibly the last thing I wanted. The fact that I have hurted you especially time after time kills me inside. I am so sorry"

"Is that it? You seriously think that a waste of an apology will do anything for all of the hurt that you have caused in the last 10 years. I must be so stupid to think that you could actually change. Who am I kidding, this family is a joke and the fact is that when Abi comes back next week she will need us. She isn't in a good place, she needs us to be united. I hate you for what you keep doing to this family but we needs to stay united for the sake of Abi, ok?".

I don't allow myself to let the tears coming down Dad's face to affect me and as I enter my room, I close the door tightly and sink down to the floor as my Dad's behaviour affects me again with tears crawling down my face. Why do I let my Dad's problems get to me time after time?...

A/N - More Branning family drama is to come. Please Read and Review until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Fresh Start Chapter 7

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/

Such a restless night, I must look a state as I keep my head on the table whilst drinking my cup of coffee in the cafe. Feeling Lucy's eyes on me, I find myself wanting to remove my head from my arms and slap her right across the face. The only thing that stops me is a hand resting on my back and I can't help but be slightly disappointed as I lock eyes with Nan. After her argument with Dad, I haven't seen Nan since and I wish that I took her advice on my return to Walford not to trust Dad as he will never change.

"You going to tell me what that was between you and your Dad last night? You look terrible to say the least. Tell me, Lauren. You know I won't stop until you tell me the truth". Seeing the rare concern in Nan's eyes, I find my eyes welling up and I force myself to blink back the tears as I find myself thinking back to what I said to Dad last night and I realise I need to talk to someone and who better than Nan, who knows Dad and his lies better than anyone, considering everything he did to Mam.

"I caught him with Kirsty in the middle of having sex at the kitchen at the House. You were right, Nan. I actually thought he would change, I am so stupid. The fact that Abi has to come back to this is ridiculous, she is clearly not okay right now and she will get worse once she returns to see Dad acting like a whore to say the least"

I find myself feeling nervous as I see the thoughts swirling in Nan's mind ans as she reaches out for my hands, I can't help but have tears crawl down my face as the concern from Nan gets to me. Having Nan to comfort me in her own way has helped me just ever so slightly and I find myself having a slight bit of hope that I will be able to protect Abi from this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/

After not seeing or hearing from his own girlfriend for a number of hours, Joey finds himself worrying about the clearly fragile mental state she has at the moment and he doesn't realise that his own sister trying to talk to him, causing Alice to hit him at the side of his head, causkng him to come back to current time as Alice sits opposite him at the kitchen table in their House.

"If you want to go and see Lauren, you can. You should be going to her, remember what I said, she needs your support Joe. Grow some balls bro or someone else will". Alice smirks at Joey as she sees the pissed off look on her brother's face and she realises that she has caused her brother to think about everything with Lauren.

"Oh, you're so funny. But I know you're right, everything that I said yesterday still is trueo me. I don't think I deserve to help her. But I know that you're right she needs me and I will be there for her, I'm just scared that if I'm not able to that something bad will happen to her"

Seeing the scared look on her brother's face, Alice reaches for her brother's hand and gives him comfort and encouragement to help his girlfriend but the close sibling moment is interrupted as Sadie enters the kitchen with her phone stuck to the ear, clearly on a business phonecall and as shs looks down on our enlocked hands, she quickly finishes the businesscall.

"Guys, did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry. How you guys doing anyways, did you guys have a good Christmas?". Alice's annoyance with the older businesswoman goes quickly as she sees the apology written all over the place.

"You kinda did but it's ok. Christmas was good but Lauren isn't in a good place right now. Tensions between her and Uncle Max have escalated again and it is cutting her and worrying us both". As Alice explains everything, Joey walks out of the House, needing to see Lauren and making sure she is okay but Alice doesn't realise the worried look on Sadie's face as she mentions the mess that Max has got himself into.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/

Seeing Cindy wired up from her Hospital room makes me realise what damage I did to my own family when I was in Hospital 6 months previoialy. Looking in from outside of the Hospital room, I worry about both Liam and Peter as they both look down at the fragile teenager and I find myself stepping in to support them and as soon as I sit next to my best friend, Peter clutches onto my hand tightly for comfort.

"Has anythjng changed since I was last here. Have the doctors said anything?" My vague questions cause Peter and Liam to look up at me and as I see their bloodshot eyes, my concerns go up another level for both my cousin and my best friend.

"Erm, the doctor have been in, they state that the best thing for her is that she gets plenty of sleep. She will probably need to get a consuellor, a professional to help her. Babe, I have no idea what either of us can do for her. I blame Lucy in this, where the hell is she?" Just when I'm about to answer, a stoned-faced Lucy walks into the room and you could cut the tension betwen her and Pete as the two twins look like they are about to rip shreads out of each other and I know I have to get involved for the sake of Cindy and her health and also for Liam, knowing how hard he has took this.

"If you two are going to argue, do this putside. Cindy doesn't need this, this is exactly why she probably turned to cutting herself in the first place. All she wanted was to be part of a family and look what she came to. Nobody wants this, I would know. I love you both but seriously, stop before you start. Work together to help Cindy through this, she needs her family"

Lucy finds herself ready to go at me and for once I won't even rise to her bitchiness towards me and I sigh with frustration as she storms out of the room and I realise Lucy isn't going to change and I hope I haven't made things worse between her and .Pete as I see the stoned look on my best friend's face and I realise things between him and Lucy won't be fixed.

A/N - Thankyou so much for all of your reviews. I read them all and I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter, read and review, until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Fresh Start Chapter 8

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

Watching Peter and Liam asleep causes me to think about my own selfish problems with my Dad and the rest of my dysfunctional family and as I think back to the rough year I've had, I don't even flinch when I feel someone touch my arm with their soft touch and I'm not fully surprised to find Joey looking at me with concern.

"I was looking for you, I should have known you would havd been here. I know you are going to resist but we are going for a walk outside so you can get some air. We will be back, don't worry". I put all of my trust with my boyfriend and grasp onto Joey's hand tightly as we leave Cindy's hospital room, knowing that Joey will want to talk about Dad.

After walking out of the Hospital, I find myself sitting on the bench and as I make a massive sigh, I find myself leaning on Joey and seeing the concern on my boyfriend's face, I know I need to open up to him.

"I'm sorry, I know I probably worried you. I just am so tired and I thought I needed to support Pete. He has been there for me so many times. Who would I be not to do the same for me". Seeing his girlfriend close to tears, Joey finds himself realising that he can't force Lauren to choose between him and her best friend. Thinking about what his own sister said a few days previously, Joey finds himself feeling anxious that his own girlfriend is putting all of her trust in him but he knows that he will support her because of his inte feelings for her.

"Babe, do not dare apologise to me, ok? You have nothing to apologise for. You are amazing for soidoingis, yes you are tired but you are willing to support your best friend when you are in this state. I am sorry for being so jealous over you and Peter. I am not going to make you choose between us. Who would I be for the woman I love to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend, so don't worry, ok?"

Hearing my boyfriend's heartfelt words, I find myself touched about what he is willing to do. I find myself snuggling closer to Joey and as I feel his lips connecting to my forehead, I lift my head even closer to him and as our lips connect, I am thankful that both myself and Joey are together and happy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/

After spending time together outside in the fresh air outside of the Hospital, Joey and Lauren go their separate ways. As Lauren heads back into Cindy's hospital room, Joey makes the decision to sit mulling over his coffee in the waiting room as he gives his girlfriend some space but his peaceful worrying gets interrupted as he gets tapped on the shoulder and Joey finds himself irritated as he comes face-to-face with a stoned-faced Lucy and he knows she is about to give her opinion on him and Lauren as she sits next to him.

"I'm surprised that Lauren has forgiven you so quickly. I mean, you slept with me literally 10 seconds after she left and you slept with Whitney, what a week before she returned and evidently destroyed her relationship with Tyler. I mean, she must be so stupid to think that you would be faithful. I mean, you're a player, why the hell wouldn't you do the same thing to her again?"

Hearing Lucy insult his and Lauren's relationship causes Joey's blood to boil and he finds himself adjusting his grip on his coffee and he knows that he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long as the anger continues to rise up in and he finds himself revealing what he thinks on what she has spitefully said.

"Lucy, you have no idea what you are on about. I wouldn't dare do that to Lauren, I know I am incredibly lucky that she has given me another chance, why the hell would I ruin that again? She is the love of my life and I am not willing to let her go easily, I have made that mistake once before, not going to make it again. I am surprised you care so much, your thoughts should be with your sister. You know, with Cindy, who is fragile in her Hospital room".

Seeing that he has crossed a line, Joey walks away from an irritated Lucy and as he walks down the corridor, he notices Lauren trying to support Peter as much as possible as the two best friends try to have an animated conversation even though their thoughts are clearly with the fragile girl lying in the Hospital room. As he continues to look at his gorgeous girlfriend, he isn't surprised when Lucy joins him and as he sees the tears falling down her face, Joey can't help but feel a glimper of sadness for the Beale twin as she gets vulnerable and the guilt is seen across her face but it doesn't last long when Lucy walks away and storms right outside of the Hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

"You shouldn't even be here. You should be with Joey in one of your Houses. You should have your first date again. Look I appreciate you being here but I can look after myself, you should br spending time with your boyfriend".

"Pete, I know what you are trying to be do but you have been there for me when I went through so much crap and I can't thank you enough for being there when I returned to Walford. Beale, you should know by now that I'm so stubborn that I won't listen to what you say".

I grasp onto Pete's hand to try and get the message across that I'm not going anywhere. Just as I think that Pete had understood this, I see from the corner of my eye as I sit in the visitor chair in Cindy's hospital room, next to Pete and opposite to Liam, I see from the corner of my eye that Pete is trying to signal Joey to come into the room and I know Pete will force me to go home.

"Mate, you need to get your girlfriend home, she is irritating me to say the least. She shouldn't be here, she should be spending time with you and the rest of your family. Just do me a favour, take Liam home, I don't think he has had any sleep since Christmas. When Cindy is okay, she won't be impressed to discover about Liam and his lack of sleep".

As I gently get Liam to wake up, I see from the corner of my eye that Pete and Joey are in a hushed conversation and as I hear Pete telling Joey to take care of me, I am forced to blink back the tears at how much the two guys in my life care about me. And as Joey forces Liam to get out of Cindy's hospital room, I quickly hug my best friend and as I head home with my boyfriend and my young teenage cousin, I can't help but feel guilty at leaving Pete by himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/

After dropping off Liam back at his House, myself and Joey find ourselves wrapped in each other's arms in his bed in his House. With my head on his chest, I find myself listening to his heart going a million miles a hour and I find myself not listening to what Joey is saying to me.

"Babe, you're not listening to me, are you? I'm worried about you, you know? You don't have to hide your feelings away anymore, I'm here for you. I don't mean about everything with Pete and Cindy, I mean what is happening with your dad. Remember what you said soon after you came back to Walford, you said you came back for Abi, that you would protect her in any bad circumstance that might happen. Well you might have one now with your Dad, she isn't going to be able to handle it well seeing the tension between you and your Dad. Talk to me babe".

I remove my head from his shirt-wearing chest and as I see the concern in his eyes, the situation between me and my Dad becomes much more of a reality and the tears finally crawl down my face causing Joey to lift me up further up the bed and he cradles my cheeks to help me through my problems.

"I love you, know that? You are right I need to talk to you about this. I know me and Dad need to sort this problem out sooner rather than later as Abi comes back within the next week and with the way Abi is right now, I don't want to make the situation worse, you know? Abi is like what Alice is to you, your younger sibling, the one person you feel like you need to protect more than anything".

Joey looks down at me and I think I see the sight of proudness on his face and I realise opening up to him is easier than I thought. Just with the first few days of getting back together, myself and Joey have become closer than ever and I realise that the fresh start we are having that I was so afraid of was the best thing I ever suggested.

Noticing that his girlfriend is deep in thought, Joey slowly starts to move his fingers down her stomach and starts to slowly tickle her causing Joey to pin her against the bed, causing the sexual tension between them to explode and they finally get to know each other in every type of way...

A/N - Thankyou so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Joey and Lauren are getting closer! Meaning Sexy times are coming. This is the last chapter based in 2013, next chapter will be New Year 2014 and there will be developments with Cindy's hospital stay along with a much needed Max/Lauren conversation and as I said Joey/Lauren sexy times to come! Please Read and Review, until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Fresh Start Chapter 9

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After such a dramatic Christmas, things have taking a slowly turn for me. Not that the tension between me and Lucy hasn't fully disappeared and the awkwardness between me and Dad hasn't gone as that would be a lie but I guess on the plus, I haven't felt as close as Joey as I do now, his support ever since we got back together has been great.

The only downer righr now is that Joey has had to return to work as R&R have a massive New Years Eve party to be held tonight and just like the good girlfriend that I am, I am by his side as he starts emptying the crates.

"So, have you spoken to your dad yet? Babe, you can't avoid the situation between the two of you forever, you know". I don't what's most annoying, him being right or the cockiness he is shown. I hate his cockiness so much, it grates on me especially as at most times it is a turn-on.

"I am going to today, later on in fact. So shut up about it, yeah?". Just as I finish speaking, the klutz that I am puts an appearance in as I accidentally drop my bag from the Bar to the floor and as I bend over to pick up, I spot Joey staring at my bum.

Knowing that the both of us could be playing a dangerous game, I quickly put my bag back on the top of the Bar and I slowly walk away from my turned-on boyfriend to Sharon's office. Hearing that he is following, I put extra sway into my hips and with my back turned, I am unsure on what is happening but it is clear as day as the office door slams behind me and it takes a matter of seconds for Joey to push me towards the door and starts to remove my jacket, clearly impatient.

With the sexual tension between us continuing to hot up, Joey's face starts to gp further down my body as he starts to remove more of my clothing and with me doing the same, I make a spilt decision as I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. As our orgasms get even closer, the heat continues to hot up, with us and it doesn't take long for me to scream at Joey to quicken up.

But just as we hit our peaks, we are forced to quiet down as we hear the click of heels entering the Bar. We are forced to quickly finish and as we put our clothes quickly on, I am forced to hold onto Joey's shoulders as I try to get the feelings back intmy legs. Trying to be quiet as we leave the office, the both of us are shocked as we come face-to-face with a clearly exhausted Sharon, who is trying to do stocktake and I hope she isn't aware of what has happened.

"Joe, where the hell have you been? You know what, it doesn't matter. You need to finish with these crate of beers and continue helping me. Lauren, I'm sorry but I need your boyfriend to do his job, I'm guessing I'll be seeing you tonight" As Sharon walks away, I can't help but smirk, considering what has just happened in her office. Never expected that to happen.

"Yea, don't worry, I will leave you guys to it. I need to go anyways, I need to talk to my Dad, I need to work things out between us, for the sake of Abi. Oh and babe, I would try and hide your problem away from Sharon, I wouldn't want her to think that you can't handle yourself around her" I kiss Joey's lips one last time before I turn around to get out of R&R and I can't help but laugh as I spot him trying to fix his "problem". Some guys never change.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

After almost getting caught having sex with Joey in Sharon's office at R&R, I try and keep my thoughts PG as I return back to my House and I am not surprised to find Dad alone in the kitchen and as he locks eyes with me, I start to wonder whether Nan purposely has left us alone, knowing how tense this situation is between me and Dad.

"Guess you've been with Joey. Look, I know you want to talk, I'm sorry for what you seen the other day. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. You are my baby girl, I love you". Hearing my Dad's declaration at how much he loves me, I can't help but have tears crawl down my face and I don't do anything to wipe them. I come closer into the kitchen and sit opposite to him and grasp onto his hand.

My mind wanders to Pete's situation with Cindy and I realise how lucky I am to have a healthy family around me. "Dad, I know you're sorry, I know that. You have got to understand, I have spent 10 years being put in the middle of you and Mam and I know for sure that will happen if I get in the middle of you and Kirsty, you know this will happen. I can't afford for my health. I can't tell you what to do about what can happen between you and Kirsty but me and Abi need to come first"

Dad looks up at me and as he nods knowing what I'm saying, I take a massive sigh of relief and I force myself to get up and I hug Dad hoping things get better in the next few weeks as it is clearly still awkward between us. I turn around to get out of the kitchen and I head upstairs to get ready for the New Years Eve party, readying to make Joey drool.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arriving at R&R with an upset Poppy and a concerned Alice, I'm not fully surprised to find the club so busy for such a massive night. As Alice and Poppy head to the bar to get drinks, I'm surprised to see Lucy randomly flirting with strangers and as much as I want to help her, I make hethdecision to leave her to it, given what she has done tl oe in the past few months.

Seeing Joey in his white work shirt causes tingles to go up and down in my stomach and knowing what we did earlier in Sharon's office causes me to want to have a repeat performance but knowing he needs to work, I am forced to keep myself in control. As Alice and Poppy sit down in their designated booth, I join them, ready to say goodbye to 2013 and hello to a mucn better year, a more successfulyear in 2014.

"Pops, are you okay? You look kinda down, this is supposed to be celebrating New Year's, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you can't get hammered. Oh, now I see why you are so upset, if you need tolk to Fats. He misses you too, I keep telling you there is nothing between him and Whit, I mean it babe. He loves you and only you". Poppy takes in my words and after a matter of seconds, clearly mulling it in her mind, she walks over to the DJ booth to talk to her Man.

"That was sweet of you, Lauren. I have missed spending time with you. Don't look at me like that, I don't mean this week, you are welcome to my brother, trust me, I meant, the last few months-". Before Alice can continue talking, Joey comes up to us in our booth and hands us our drinks, mine clearly non-alcoholic and it doesn't escape my notice when I see my boyfriend checking me out, obviously wearing my lowcut black bodycon dress has got his attention.

"Now we have got our drinks, you can go. Stop perving on your girlfriend and go back to work, make some money, otherwise Sharon will fire you". Joey looks like he is about to fight back at his sister but as he sees my arched eyebrow, he decides against it and after quickly kissing my pouting lips, he heads back behind the bar and I can't help but admire my boyfriend's physique.

Just as Alice starts talking again about wanting to get close again after recent awkward months for obvious reasons, I spot an exhausted Pete enter R&R and I can't help but be confused on why he is here when I thought he would be at the Hospital with his sister and as he and I lock eyes, I give the signal to come over.

"Sorry Al, I don't want to interrupt our conversation but Pete, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you would be at the Hospital? Has something happened?"

"Ok, Lauren, relax with the 20 questions. Cindy's woken up, she is alert. Cindy and Liam along with her doctor suggested that I go home but knowing I won't want to be stuck in the House alone on a night like tonight, I decided to come and find you and your Dad said you were here". As me, Pete and Alice continue our conversation, we don't see a stoned faced Lucy looking in our direction and her jealously over mine and Pete's closeness is clear to see.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

With Alice starting to get tipsy, I can't help but start to laugh, seeing my Cousin getting drunk is very a rare sight and I feel for her tomorrow morning, knowing how sore her head is going to be. As I lock eyes with Pete, I'm glad to see me smiling and having fun, considering the circumstances of what is happening with his family but that doesn't last long as he notices Lucy trying to get another drink from Joey at the Bar.

Noticing that Alice is having fun with Poppy and Fats at the DJ booth, I follow Pete to the bar and I can't help but share a worried glance with my boyfriend, knowing it is going to kick off between the two Beale twins.

"What the hell are you doing , Dad is worried about you, you should be at home, not getting wasted. In a matter of days, Cindy is going to be coming home, she will need everyone's help to get better, what use are you going to be if you are continuously getting drunk, huh?"

"You mean like her? You know what you two are jokes, thinking that she can stay sober. I mean, once a drunk always a drunk. You, Lauren Branning are an embarrassment to yourself and your family". Hearing Lucy speak about me like that causes me to feel hurt but I force myself to keep my guard up and I force myself to calm Pete and Joey down with a look, knowing they are both about to blow at her.

"What has happened to you seriously? Where is the twin sister that I loved, huh? That sister would have helped her best friend through anything and what you said about Lauren couldn't be any further from the truth. She is much better person that you are. She has been at the Hospital almost everyday, where the hell have you been?"

Getting more pissed with her brother, Lucy stumbles towards me and ends up starting to get to close to me, "It must be so great having all of these guys protecting you lile this. You stole Joey from me, I bet you're happy, you don't deserve to be happy at all though". My guard starts to slip as the spiteful words continue pouring from Lucy's mouth and I don't even notice that Joey has gone from behind the bar and lightly pushes both me and Pete away from Lucy.

"I think you've had enough, don't you? Pete is right , Lauren isn't anything like that, both of us know the true her. I think you have just lost your best friend and brother. Let's go". Joey slowly pushes Lucy out of R&R and both me and Pete decide to follow them outside but what I was afraid of happens when Lucy forces herself on Joey and kisses him, refusing to let it go. The sight of it leaves me heartbroken and I find myself running away, ignoring the calls of concern from Joey and Pete.

A/N - Don't hate me, it had to happen. Next chapter the aftermath from the night before starts, Abi returns home and Cindy leaves Hospital. Please read and review, would love your thoughts, especially on what you would like to see. Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Fresh Start Chapter 10

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

What a crappy new year. Walking downstairs with everything that happened last night and seeing Dad with a brighter smile in his face causes my mood to get worse and as I see some concern on my Dad's face, I bang the fridge door after getting some milk for my coffee as I enter the kitchen.

"What are you looking at me like that, huh? I am aware of the fact that you already know what happened last night. Plenty of people were there at R&R last night that you know, I don't want pity okay. Lucy is a bitch and my emotions are all over the place, ok?". My vulnerability starts to come across again and I can't stop the tears crawling down my face and I force myself to turn around and put my back to my Dad as I don't want to cry in front of my own father.

"Ok, I get you don't want to talk to me but you should talk to someone else as they are waiting in the living room. You don't have to worry, it isn't Joey, its Pete. He wants to talk to you, he is worried about you and seeing how you are this morning, he clearly has a right to be. Babe, just do me a favour, talk to your best mate and for God's sake, do not allow someone like Lucy Beale ruin your relationship with Joey, ok?". Even though my tears, I can't help hut smile at my Dad when he is nice and act like an actual father.

As I walk into the living room, I find Pete making himself comfortable on the couch and even through my tears, I can't help but roll my eyes at his behaviour. He may as well make it seem like it is his House. Squeezing past him onto the edge of the couch, I find myself cuddling into his body and I'm thankful that I have a best mate like him. Too bad his twin sister is a manipulative shrew.

"Ok, you shouldn't even be crying, this is ridiculous. She was drunk but even if she wasn't, she would have done the same and so would have Joey. Babe, you know what I've seen since the two of you got back together, I've seen how happy he makes you and that kills my sister. His heart belongs to you and I'm guessing vice versa. Don't allow Lucy to break you guys up again, ok?".

"I get what you saying, I really do but I can't do this again. My health can't take and neither can my heart. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and wish this hadn't happened again. Me running away last night shows that I have allowed Lucy Beale to get involved in mine and Joey's relationship again and I just think it is easier this way, me and Joey just don't work and the sooner I realise that the better, I mean, fresh start, that doesn't work especially when you're a Branning? Anyways away from my drama, aren't you and your Dad bringing Cindy home today, well, I'm coming with you you need me and I need a distraction".

As Pete reluctantly allows me to help him, I snuggle closer to him as we watch a program that we are barely concentrating on and it is clear our separate problems aren't going to go away and for me personally, my problem is right outside the front door unaware to me, feeling really jealous as I gain comfort in my best friend, not him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After an emotional morning confiding in Pete, both him and me find ourselves at the Hospital in Cindy's room, waiting for her to get discharged and as I notice Liam, Bianca, Denise, Bobby and Ian in the room alongside me and Pete, I don't know how I feel to see Lucy nowhere to be seen. As the doctor continues to go through the necessary things that Cindy needs to do, I find my mind wandering to the night before and as I think back to Lucy's behavipur, I wonder whether I made the right decision on keeping my distance from Joey.

With my mind all over the place, I politely get out of the room, ignoring Peter's concern and as I head out of the Hospital and sit on the bench, I make the decision to look at my beeping phone and I am not fully surprised to see that Joey has sent a number of voice-mails. Even though I know I may regret it, I decide to listen to one, needing to know what he has said.

_"Babe, we need to talk. She kissed me, I would never kiss back. I know this is a reminder of what happened in the past that has cut you up so much. But you have to believe me that I would never kiss her back. I love you so much that will never change, I will give you as much space as you need, I'm here when you're ready to talk"._

As the message finishes, I quickly put my phone to the side and it doesn't take long for the tears to fall rapidly down my face and I don't even flinch as I feel Pete's presence right next to me. Needing comfort, I put my head on Pete's chest and I am thankful to have the quiet support from my best friend.

I slowly remove my head off my best mate's chest and as Pete continues to be quiet, obviously expecting for me to speak, I have no idea on what I am thinking and I try to wipe my eyes before I speak.

"Pete, have I done the right thing? I have just listened to one of Joey's voice-mails that he sent me. I just wonder whether I am stupid to allow Lucy to break us up again but our relationship can't be that strong if this affects me so much. As long as Lucy is around, I can't be with Joey". Pete curls his arms around my body and as I put my head back on his chest, I can't help but want to be resting my head on Joey's chest instead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After getting Cindy from Hospital after her discharge, I manage to get Ian, Denise, Bobby and Peter out of their House as I try to get Cindy to open up to me. It is clear by just looking at her that she is clearly still fragile and with everyone that cares about her, I am the only person that can identify with her.

"You going to talk to me on why you cut yourself in the first place or not? You know, you just try talking to me as in a few days, you will be talking to a complete stranger about your problems and trust me it is harder than it looks. Don't look at me like that, granted our problems aren't the same but I have been there, just talk to me". I go quiet as I see thoughts milling in the Younger Beale's mind and I sit patiently waiting for her to talk.

"It was hard coming here, all I wanted was to get to know my family. I missed Pete when he left, I just wanted my big brother and the rest of this family. I didn't expect to come in when it had got so bad. Seeing everyone just about hate each other caused me to self destruct. I know, I should have talked to someone but I just couldn't and I have made a mess of everything"

As Cindy breaks down in tears, I get off from my chair and I head over to the couch and give her as much support as possible and as I hear someone coming through the House, I hope it is Pete so he can take over for the sake of them getting closer but I am disappointed and irritated as it is a stoned-faced Lucy and as we lock eyes, I can't help but feel complete hatred for my former best friend and I can't help but feel disappointment as Lucy refuses to come up to her own sister and comfort her. Some people won't ever change and for the sake of this family, I just wish Lucy would change.

After Lucy's non-existence comfort towards her own sister, it didn't take long for Pete and the rest of the Beale family and Liam to return to the Beale Household and as I head back to my own House to welcome back to my own sister, I find myself put in the situation I didn't want to be in as I come face-to-face with Joey. With my back turned to him, I find myself wanting to make my escape back to the House and as I try, I feel Joey's soft touch on my arm and I feel goosebumps going through my body and as tears fall down my face, I know I need to get out of his grasp.

"Joey, please just let me go. I need you to leave me alone, please. I just can't do this anymore" I finally turn around and as I see the tears threatening to fall down his face, I know that not only is my heart breaking but his is too.

"Babe, please don't this. Do not allow Lucy to do this to us. You know at Christmas, I couldn't have been happier, having you back as my girlfriend brought the light back in my life. I need you, so don't give up on us".

Seeing the tears continuing to form in his eyes, I know that I need to get out of his grasp sooner rather than later before me and Joey do something that we won't able to stop causing me to beg Joey one last time to leave me alone, "Joey, if you love me at all, you will leave me alone, we can't be together whilst Lucy is around, she is always going to be trying to come between us". As my harsh words hit Joey hard, he finally lets go of me and I take my chance to run into my House and as I slam the door shut, I slide down the door and my emotions get the better of me and I don't even flinch when Dad sits next to me and tries to comfort me, not knowing what has happened.

"Babe, if this is about you and Joey, Pete called me so I know what has happened, I'm here and everything will be okay in the long-run. You and Joey will find a way back". As I take in my Dad's words, I just hope he is right as I can't take any more of this emotional drama.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After gaining comfort from Dad, I tried to hide my problems as me, Dad and Nan welcomed Abi back in the fold with a family dinner. Feeling the tension with Abi, I wanted to talk to her about her problems but I decide to wait until Dad and Nan go to bed.

At 10pm, Nan and Dad finally go to bed and after clearing up, I join an exhausted and spaced put Abi on the couch and as I reach for my hand, I can't hide my surprise when she puts a tight hold on it and I try to be careful as I try to get my younger sibling to open up.

"I know this is difficult but are you going to tell me what is wrong? We are all worried about you. Whatever is said between you and me won't be revealed to anyone else I promise". Seeing the dead look in her eyes as we lock eyes causes my heart to break as seeing the state Abi is in doesn't seem right and I force myself to stay quiet as Abi gets the courage to open up.

"I don't know what is wrong with me, I really don't, sis. It's actually nothing to do with Jay's lies and his cheating. I have tried to be so strong for so long and I guess it has finally got to me. I don't know what to do, if I did, I would change how I feel right now". After finishing her explanation, Abi breaks down with her emotions as tears crawl down her face ever rapidly and I try to comfort her as best as I can as her older sister, even though I feel out of my depth.

After crying into my shoulder for 10 minutes, Abi finally gets up, clearly emotionally exhausted and heads to bed. Being by myself downstairs whilst everyone else is asleep causes a million thoughts to go in my head about my intense relationship with Joey and as the tears fall down my face and my chin, I do something that I should have done hours ago as I reach for my phone.

I text _I'm sorry_ and I just know that I may have broken both of us for good...

A/N - Don't hate me. More drama for J/L continues next chapter as Lucy tries to get her claws into Joey, Abi and Lauren have more sisterly talks, Pete struggles with Cindy's quietness and Alice worries about Joey's distant behaviour causing her to get involved between Joey/Lauren Thank you for all of the reviews especially all of the guest reviews, I read all of them. Until, next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Fresh Start Chapter 11

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After such a sleepless night, Joey finds himself staring into space as all he can do is stares at his phone as he stays put in the kitchen at his House. Even with Alice and Sadie trying to talk to him, Joey continues to be in another world and as the tears start to rapidly crawl down his face, Alice knows she needs to talk to her brother as the concern for him becomes much bigger.

Sadie sees the concern on Alice's face for her brother and decides to leave the Branning siblings to it. Alice sits opposite to her brother in the kitchen and grasps onto his hand tightly not allowing him to let go and tries to get Joey to open up, knowing how difficult it is for her brother to open up ro people.

"Joey, what happened? A few days ago, you and Lauren were okay and more importantly happy, are you going to let Lucy break the two of you up? Please don't shut up me out, talk to me, I'm your sister, that has to count for something". Joey's composure starts to crumble and as he breaks down, he throws his phone on the floor and as Alice picks his barely smashed phone up, it becomes clear why her brother is so cut up as she reads the text that Joey has been mulling in his head about.

"Al, she texted I'm sorry. I thought our relationship meant more than just two words. I can't blame her though, she probably thinks what she is doing for the best. She doesn't want to get hurt again but she said on Christmas that she wanted to risk making a fresh start because she loved me. How can that have just happened a few days ago? I wish I never clapped eyes on Lucy Beale as this would never have happened".

"Joe, I have no idea what I can say to make you feel better. Lauren was incredibly hurt by everything that Lucy did to her and it didn't help matters that you slept with her 5 seconds after Lauren left. Lauren's health is the most important thing here, she is trying to stop things before she gets broken again, she is protecting herself but I don't think she realises that she probably has made it 10x worse". Joey gets up from his seat at the Kitchen table and as he sinks down to the floor, a worried Alice joins him and as his tears start flowing again, Joey cries on his sister's shoulder, causing Alice to come to the conclusion that she and Lucy need to have words.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With such a bad Christmas under their belts, all of the Beale family find themselves struggling as they try to get things back to normal but with tensions still occurring between Lucy and Peter, it makes it more difficult especially for Cindy as she tries to get her life back in order.

After an awkward breakfast, Peter and Lucy are left alone in their House and as they sit down in opposite areas in the living room, they stare at each other deadly, waiting for the other one to talk. Getting fed up of the silence treatment, Peter decides to tell his twin sister how he feels.

"What has happened to you? Where is the Lucy Beale that used to protect her family over anyone? Because she would have been there everyday by Cindy's side whilst she was in Hospital. The Lucy Beale that I knew would have been there, but I look at you now I just don't recognise you now. From trying to destroy my relationship with Cindy and then actually destroying Lauren's happiness with Joey, I am ashamed to call you my twin".

Just as Pete gets up to go to work, Lucy finds her voice and fights her twin on his opinions, "This is the problem with you, you always take everyone's side, you should be siding with me, I'm your twin sister, or have you forgotten that? Lauren isn't family to you, she is a drunk Pete so I thought you would understand that I am right. She stole Joey from underneath my nose".

Disgusted by what his twin sister has to say, Pete turns his back to her but can't help but biting back to what she has said, "If Lauren was in the wrong, I would side with you, Luc, but she isn't, you are and you mind have just ruined the only happiness in Lauren's life, so congratulations. You are exactly like Mam and that is not a good thing". Pete walks out of the Beale Household and leaves Lucy with a face like thunder and Pete is unaware that Lucy is about to make it 10x worse for Lauren and her broken heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After moping around for a good few hours, I finally get myself dressed and after such an emotional talk with her last night, I decide to treat my sister to lunch in town. I guess the worst thing about self-destructing so badly was the pain that caused Abi. Seeing her in such a bad way now makes me realise that I need to help as much as I can as it would break me to see her get as bad as I was.

Shopping for a few hours, me and Abi finally settle for some lunch and after ordering our food, I finally turn my phone on after taking it off to focus on Abi, and I am kinda surprised to find messages from both Cindy and Pete, after all, I thought I give them space so they can go back to being a proper family. As I open the messages, I am not surprised to discover that it is them upset about how Lucy is treating them and as I look at my final message, I take a deep breath as I see it is from Joey and I struggle to blink my tears back as all the message says is I Love You.

As I put my phone back in my bag and our food is delivered, I try to keep my composure but it doesn't work as Abi arches her eyebrow with concern and the tears drip down my face. I quickly try to wipe them, considering we are in a public face and as I allow Abi to question me, knowing she is concerned, even with her current problems.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Joey over Christmas or not? Look, sis, I appreciate it , everything you did for me last noght and I love this sister bonding time we are having right now, but I can't enjoy it probably when you are this upset". Knowing that Abi is right, Itake a deep breath and prepare to tell her everything from Christmas Day to what happened on New Year's Eve.

After telling Abi the full truth, I wait for Abi to respond and I can't help but be anxious as more time goes by without a response and I can't help but be irritated when Abi finally gives her opinion, "You really are an idiot. Look, I know you're scared but you and Joey are meant to be together, haven't you learnt anything from our parents mistakes? Sometimes you need to fight, not allow anyone to get in the middle. The Lauren Branning I know will fight for anything as long as she gets the rewards at the end of the day".

Mulling over what my sister said, I realise that she is right, no matter what problems she is going through, I can always rely on Abi Branning to make me realose what I need to do. Another thing I've realised in the last 5 minutes, I have the best sister.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hearing from Fats that Joey is in the Vic, I enter nervously with Abi by my side and I try to hide my annoyance as I see Lucy looking as stoned-faced as normal at the Bar and I head for Alice and Poppy's normal booth, hoping my cousin doesn't hate me.

"I know you probably hate me, but I didn't do it to hurt him. Al, I love him, I just can't feel like I did almost 9 months ago. I never felt so heartbroken as I did on that April night". As I pour my heart out, I feel an intense feeling going through my body and it all makes sense as I lock eyes with a clearly heartbroken Joey but just as I try to move towards him, Lucy makes her beeline to Joey and I can't help but fear something is going go happen but thankfully I get a distraction when Pete drags me further down the bar to talk.

"I need your advice, I trust your opinion so please help me. Cindy is being really quiet around me and I think she blames me for all this. Tell me what do I do". Trying to get the images of Lucy's desperation out of my mind, I try to keep my concentration on Pete and I can't help but feel bad for mt best friend, knowing he is not to blame.

"Just try talking to her, yeah? And Pete, you are not to blame, the person who is, who manipulated both you and Cindy is to blame. Lucy needs to apoologise to Cindy not you. When Cindy talks to you about her problems , just listen to her, yes?". Pete touches my arms softly as thanks but not realising that both Lucy and Joey have watched our every move with jealousy and as me and Pete look in their diections, Lucy puts her plan into action and makes her move on Joey as she pushes herself on the stunned male.

Even though Joey pushes her away in a flash, it is too late for my heartbroken state and I run out of the Vic, needing some space but I am unable to get into my House as Joey pushes the door closed before I can get in and I struggle to get my emotions under control as I ask my soulmate to leave me alone.

"Joey, please leave me alone. I don't need this, I guess I was right Lucy was going to get between us . We can't be together when she is here. She isn't going to give up, she will do anything, even risking my health". Joey refuses to allow me in my House and as he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear, it makes mine and Joey's situation much worse and as I see the tears pool in his eyes, I wonder why I am doing this to him and us.

"Babe, please don't let her ruin us. I know that you're sorry but it doesn't have to be like this, I don't want her, I want you, I always have". Hearing Joey being such a vulnerable state makes me feel much worse in what I'm doing but what I'm about to do gets interrupted as we hear the voices of Alice and Lucy screaming at each other at the Vic and we are stunned to find both Fats and Pete trying to hold them back.

"You are a complete bitch, trying to hurt my cousin and my brother in the worst way. I mean who does that? Trust me Lucy my brother never loved you, I would know. They just about lived together at one point I would know how my brothwe feels". Alice manages to get out of Pete's grasp and slaps right across the face and everyone around can feel the harshness of tne force between it and as Lucy tries to go for Alice as shd heads home, I get in between them botn and tell Lucy go watch it.

"You think of touching my cousin and I swear to God, Lucy, you will regret it as I will be at you every day and you will know it". Lucy is left alone, knowing she has screwed everything up and I follow Alice and Joey to their House to make sure Alice's hand is going to be okay.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After treating Alice's hand, myself and Joey are left alone in the living room of No.23 and as I try to leave to get away from this uncomfortable situation, Joey grasps onto my arms, clearly refusing to allow me go.

"Joey, please just let me go. I can't do this with us again. Even though you pulled away, seeing Lucy kiss you broke a little piece of me and I can't do this again, just please leave me". I can't help but have the tears crawl down my face and as Joey cups mu cheeks, I let out a strangled cry and i think we both know we are over.

"I know I wish this wasn't happened. But just don't be sorry, I just wish I never met Lucy, I love you, only you, never forget it, it will never change". We both rest our foreheads together before lightly kissing each other lips before letting each other go.

Unaware to us, Alice struggles with her emotions, hearing her brother and cousin so heartbroken and ends up making a call that will show that they need to fight.

"Hey, I need your help, its Joey"

A/N - Don't hate me. Next chapter you will discover who was on the other side of Alice's phonecall, Abi struggles as she comes face-to-face with Jay and Lauren and Joey struggle to stay away from each other post breakup. Please Read and Review, until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

Fresh Start Chapter 12

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hearing my brother so heartbroken from the night before causes Alice to overthink everything that was said the night before and as she enters the kitchen at her House, she can't help but be both disappointed and concerned as she notices that Joey is nowhere to be seen and her concern goes up another level as she discovers from Sadie that Joey's bed has not been slept in.

"What do you mean, Joey's bed hasn't been slept in? Where the hell is he then? If he has done something stupid, I am going to feel so guilty". Noticing that Sadie is giving her the look of smypathy, Alice finds herself struggling not to slap at her roommate and is thankful when Sadie realises this.

"Alice, I don't know where he is but if I see him I will tell you, okay. I will be at the salon all day, so just call me if you need me". Sadie leaves Alice to her own thoughts but that gets interrupted as the doorbell continues to ring and an irriated Alice is forced to get up and puts her concern for Jory to the side.

As she opens the front door, she Is stunned as she comes face-to-face with her Mam and Joey's best friend, Harry, and she hopes Harry didn't tell her Mother what was did between them the noght before and as her Mam walks past her into the House, she tries to give Harry a signal to find put whether he told her Mam the truth but he walks past her too, leaving her heavily annoyed.

"Ok, Mam, you know I love you but what are you going here in Walford? Are you sick or something?" Alice sits opposite her Mam at the kitchen table and even before her Mother speaks, she realises she just know what she talked to Harry about last night as Harry refuses to give her any eye contact.

"Sweetheart, I think you know why I'm here. Now, are you going to tell me what is exactly wrong with your brother or not and why I haven't seen you all Christmas". Feeling her mothers and Harry's eyes on her, Alice is put in a corner and she takes a massive sigh before she prepares to tell them both on what has happened with Joey.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After such a sleepless night, the last thing I want to do is have a family breakfast with Abi and my Dad when we could have it in the privacy of our House but with Dad so oblivous to my heart broken by everytjing with Joey, I am forced along wi Abi to have a family breakfast at the Cafe. As Dad orders our breakfast, I notice Joey staring into space as I see the bloodshot coming from his eyes, I realise he is struggling more than I thought and against my better judgement, I leave Abi to her own devices and I go to talk to my ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Joe. No offence but you look like crap. I'm worried about you", I can't help but feel deeply hurt as Joey snatches his hand back as I try to comfort him witn my touch and as I notice the dead look in his eyes, I know he is about to say something he regrets.

"You don't need to be worried about me, okay. Just do me a favour, Lauren, leave me alone, I'm not your concern anymore, yea?". Hearing those words coming out of Joey's mouth, I struggle to keep my tears at bay and as I make the decision to walk away, I am unaware for Joey intensely looking at me with concern and I can't help but worry as I notice Joey walking out and I worry what he is going to do and I can't help but feel that I'm at fault.

As Dad sits back down at our table, I try to concentrate on my sister and my Dad and as Dad talks about me returning to College, my mind finds itself focusing on Joey and not my future. Knowing my heart is broken without Joey by my side, I know my future is ruined as Joey is my future in every way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a quiet breakfast with Dad, I try to refocus my attention on Abi and with both of us having problems, we try to have as much bonding time as possible together to try and help each other and as we sit down on the swings next to the Arches, I feel someone's eyes on me and Abi through my back and as I turn around, I see the concern and worry in Jay's eyes and with Abi not noticing, I give the signal to talk to my sister as I swap places with him as I wander to talk to Dexter.

With Jay trying to get Abi to open up to him, I put my attention to Dexter and I can't help but worry about my cousin as I see the angst on his face and I am forced to put a hand on his shoulder as he watches Sam walking around the Square, obviously not caring what he has done to both Ava and Dexter.

"Look, Dex, I know you probably won't believe me but it will get easier, trust me I would know". With Sam out of his view, Dexter lock eyes with me and a clear understanding between us comes into view and we realise we are more similar that we first thought. Having parents that hurt each other, maybe I can give him advice on how to handle it, well better than I did.

"I know you're right, it just doesn't help with him walking around the Square like nothing has happened. He cheated on my Mam, you know? You would think that he wouldn't treat her like crap again but he doesn't learn does he?".

Hearing Dexter's anger towards his father, all I can do is comfort my cousin at the obvious hurt he is feeling but the closeness between us gets interrupted as I hear Abi shouting at Jay, causing both me and Dexter to run over to the swungs to intervene but as Jay tries to touch my sister for comfort, Abi pushes his body away from hers and runs away from the entire situation, causing me to realise that Abi's problems are much worse than I originally thought aas Dexter signals that he will deal with Jay, I rush after Abi, hoping that she has gone home and hasn't run away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After telling her Mam and Harry the whole truth on what has happened with Joey, Alice forces them both to follow her around the Square as they hope that he hasn't done anything stupid. They are proven right as they find him in RnR, off duty, flirting with a random brunette and as they see Joey's hand slide to the brunette's thigh, Alice's Mam knows she has to intervene, causing Alice and Harry to watch on nearby at the Bar with amusement.

"I don't know what you think you are doing Honey but you better get your hands away from my Son". Joey looks up with complete surprise to find his Mam looking at him with much concern in her eyes and as the random brunette storms out of RnR, Joey prepates himself for a lecture from his mother and is stunned when she gives him a massive hug.

"I know you won't anyone nearby thinking you are a Mama's Boy so let go back to your House and you can tell me everything about Lauren and I will give you every reason to fight for her okay?", Joey tries to get himself out of the situatuon but seeing the look on his Mam's face, he knows he has no choice and Alice and Harry follow Joey and Mam back to the House.

Once back at the House, Joey finds himself struggling to stay awake, the lack of sleep has done it to him but knowing his Mam won't let this go, he forces himself to stay awake, "So what do you want to know, Mam? Cause clearly Miss Inference over there had told you everything"

"Al, don't rise to it, ok. He is cranky, well, Mr Weak, you are going to tell me your side of it and yes before you ask, I know all about the fact that you and .Lauren are cousins" Joey looks at his Mam in disbelief and takes a massive sigh before he tells his Mam and best mate the entire story of his and Lauren's relationship.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After discovering that Abi came home, I tried to get her to talk to me but is hard for me to talk to my own sister when she locks her bedroom door and refuses to let me in. After eating some dinner, I realise I need to talk to Dad and Nan about Abi's problems as I know that it could potentially get worse from my own experience and as I enter the living room, I am thankful to find both of them here at home and I sit next to Dad preparing for what is going to be a difficult conversation.

"Look, I need to talk to both of you, its about Abi. I thought like the both of you that whatever was wrong with Abi can't be too bad but we bumped into Jay earlier and I don't know what was said between them but it has a hit a cord with Abi and I have realised Abi's problems, whatever they are, are much worse than we thought, we need to help her before its too late".

I turn my head and I am surprised find both Dad and Nan close to tears and as they both nod, I realise for the first time in this family we are going to work together. More than anything I personally don't want Abi to go into self-destruction mode like I did. Whatever her problems are I believe we will get through them as a family.

Just as I leave the living room for a glass of water, I see Abi coming down the stairs and as I take in her appearance, I can't help but think back to a number of years for when I protected her from the mess pf this family and as she hugs me tightly, I only hope that I can protect her from herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After listening to Joey's confession about his relationship with Lauren, Alice, Harry and their Mam find themselves gathered in the kitchen as Joey tries to get some much-needed sleep in the living room and the three of us find themselves talking about the bad influence Lucy Beale has had on Joey and Lauren's relationship.

"All I can say is when you broke up last year, Lauren swore that Lucy spiked her drink. Joey never believed her but the more time that has gone on, the more I think that Lauren was right, the only think is that no one has any evidence on that fact. Someone is going to have find the evidence to bring that bitch down", Alice looks towards her Mother and her brother's best friend and as Harry smirks at them both, she looks with amusement, knowing exactly what he is going to do.

"What if I somewhat find her, make sure she tries to stay as sober as possible and she somewhat confesses about the spiking. Don't worry about it Alice, I'll get it done". Alice looks at Harry unconvicingly but both she and her Mam make the decision to put the trust in Harry, hoping that Harry can help put the smile back on Joey's face.

After searching through RnR, Harry finally finds himself getting back to the Vic and he is thankful as he spots the description of what Joey told him. He sits at the bar of the Vic and gets as close to Lucy Beale as he can and he puts his charm on as he puts his plan in action.

"Hi, I'm Harry, can I get a pretty lady like you a drink?", Harry notices that Lucy is looking at him with eagerness and is thanful when she agrees and as he pays for the drink, he secretly puts the recorder on his phone, just hoping that she reveals the truth about the spiking.

A/N - Okay so Harry is hoping to get the truth about the spiking from Lucy. Next chapter you will see if Harry succeeds, Max is forced to choose between Kirsty and his family and Joey's Mam finally meets Lauren. R&R, next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then X


	14. Chapter 14

Fresh Start Chapter 13

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So, what brings you to Walford? You don't seem like the type of person to come to a place like this", Harry forces himself to keep his charm up as Lucy's flirtness goes up another level and Harry realises he has to do something big to get Lucy to confess about her spiking Lauren's drink.

"Thought I could do with a change from the usual Pubs. Enough about me, a young girl like you should be partying with her mates, where are they?" Harry watches Lucy with intent and he realises that Lucy could be about to reveal all and ends up slyly turning his phone up some volume to get the confession.

"Don't really have any mates, me and my best friend fell out over a bloke. Her name is Lauren, she lives around here and even since then, I have basically been making her life a misery. I can't help but hate her for stealing thia guy from me"

Knowing he needs more than that, Harry decides to devel a little deeper, "How do you mean cause misery? I mean, you don't look like somone who would hurt your best friend, if you don't mind me saying"

"Thanks, I was really jealous and I guess I still am. I spiked her drink, you see, she was an alcoholic and I guess I made it worse but I can't stop breaking them up. Her ex should be mine and I guess I won't stop until I get him. I'll be back in 2 seconds, i just need the ladies"

Harry watches Lucy walk to the toilets and as he turns the record off his phone, he can't help but smirk at how easy it was to get his confession and after drinking the last of his pint, he heads back to No.23, ready to out the rest of his plan together to help his best mate get back with his girl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Abi, we need to talk about happened yesterday. Your problems are getting worse, you need to deal with them", I try to get Abi to listen to them as she runs away from me down the stairs at the House but it is too late as she slama the front door and I know it is going to get even worse before she even thinks of listening.

As I walk into the kitchen, I am surprised to find Kirsty in deep conversation with my Dad and I can't help but worry that he is choosing her over us, considering that Abi is clearly mentally unstable. Before I can get breakfast, I force myself to tell my Dad on how I feel about the situation.

"You did hear everything I just said to Abi, didn't you? She needs our help, Dad and no offence, you need to put her first before your wife", I move more into the kitchen to grab some coffee and I can't help but be amused when I see the smirk has gone from Kirsty's face. Did she actually think that she came first in my Dad's eyes?

"Why what did you say? Babe, I don't have time for this, can you deal with Abi's problems yourself", I turn around quickly in disbelief and I can't stop the tirade that comes from me, I actually thought he would realise Abi needs him, let alone me needing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I need you to help me deal with Abi, do you honestly think I can do this myself! I am still in recovery if you didn't notice. For God's sake, Dad, you need to make a decision once and for all, choose her or us. Otherwise you can get put of the House for good", I quickly chuck down my cup off coffee and grab my bag and keys and slam the front door with frustration, leaving Dad with a big decision to make.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a satisfying night of manipulation, Harry finally heads down to the kitchen, much to the annoyance of Alice and her mother having to wait for the lazy male to get up to see what he achieved last night. Their annoyance continues to grow as the young male can't help but smirk but his smirk gets wipped off his face as Alice throws a piece of toast at his head, causing him to retrack and reveal the truth.

"Ok, you want the truth, I managed to record her confessing to spiking Lauren's drink. So what do you two want to do with it?", Harry puts his phone on the kitchen table and just as Alice is about to give her opinion, she is stunned to find her brother watching them with shock and she signals both her Mam and her brothers best friend and they wait with anxiousness for Joey to talk.

"Are you kidding me, Harry? Play the message, I want to hear it, now", Harry quickly grabs his phone from the middle of the kitchen table and presses play on his recording and as the recording plays, all you can hear is a pin drop and as Harry turns his phone off, he, Alice and their Mam look at Joey ans they can't help but worry about him as they notice the blank look on his face.

"She was telling the truth all this time. I should have believed her, if I believed her, none of this would happen, why did I believe Lucy Beale for all people?, Joey makes his way to the kitchen table and puts his head in his hands, clearly frustrated with himself and he struggles with his tears as he feels Harry's hand on his back, clearly trying to comfort his best friend.

"Mate, we are going to help you ok. Before you say anything, you can get Lauren back, if this recording comes out in a public place, Lauren won't be able to use the excuse of Lucy trying to split you guys up at every second. Trust me, you are going to get your girl back", Joey looks at Harry with gratitude and he hopes his best friend is right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After having that massive argument with Dad, I find myself trying to eat my breakfast in the Cafe but as my worries with Abi continue to go through my mind, I find myself struggling to keep the tears inside and I don't even realise that the tears have started crawling down my face. Not wanting anyone else to see me get worse, I quickly eat the rest of my breakfast and quickly pay so I can run out of the Cafe.

Not watching where I'm doing, I end up bumping in a brunette woman who I have never seen before and as I quickly wipe the tears from my face, I find myself confused as her face seems to be recognisable to me but I just shake my head and I apologise for my behaviour, "I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day"

"Don't worry about it darlin, can I ask you something is your name Lauren Branning?", I can't help but be confused as she asks me about my name and I can't help but worry as she laughs at my confusion"

"Yea, my name is Lauren Branning, how do you know my name?", I take another look at this beautiful older brunette and as I look at her eyes, I see Joey's eyes as well, I realise that she must be Joe and Alice's Mam.

"I guess you've realised by now, I'm Joey and Alice's Mam, my name is Lydia, nice to meet yoy darlin. Both Joe and Alice have told me a lot about you, don't worry its all good, I was just wondering do you meet in the Vic tonight? I really want to know a lot more about the girl that my son has fallen in love with", I try to hide the surprise from my face and I quickly agree before running out of the Cafe, not realising the type of awkward situation I have now found myself in.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mam, you did what exactly? You actually asked her to have a drink here with us? Do you realise how crazy that is, we have just broken up, I'd be surprised if she really wants to be in my presence right now", Joey looks at his Mam in disbelief as they, Harry and Alice sit in a booth at the Vic as they await for Lauren's arrival.

"Oh, shush, you. I want to get to know her, you have said how amazing she is, so obviously I want to see that amazement up close. Don't worry I won't embarrass you and one last thing, maybe this will give you both the kick up the backside you both need".

Before Joey can respond to his Mam's remarks, the person they are waiting for walks into the Vic looking her usual self in a simple ceamy top, jeans and black wedges and as she pushes her hair to the side, Joey can't help but think she looks as stunning as usual, causing Harry to smirk at his best mate when he sees the slight drool coming from his best mates face, cuasing Joey to scowl.

"Hi, I'm not late at all?", Joey can't help but smile as he notices how nervous Lauren looks but he struggles to hide his disappointment as Lauren refuses to lool at him in the face and as Harry allows Lauren to get into the booth, he knows that both he and Lauren are going to be uncomfortable sitting so close together.

"Not at all honey, we got a coke for you. So, tell me everything I would need to know about you. After all, there has to be a reason why my kids are so besotted with you", even with the tension, Joey can't help but smile at the blush that forms on his ex-girlfriend's face, she is never going to be able to take a compliment. Joey tries to get as comfortable as possible as Lauren starts talking about her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A hour had already passed since my arrival to the Vic to meet Lydia, Alice, Joey and his best mate, Harry and even though I was nervous at first, I now feel as comfortable as I can even though there is clear tension between me and Joey as we sit next to each other. Granted there has been a few awakward moments, we have both managed to get through them.

It doesn't take long for my mood to change as Lucy struts into the Vic and I can't hide my anger as she gives me a smirk as she spots me in the booth but her smirk disappears as she spots Joey sitting next to me. After staring in Lucy's direction, I try to focus my attention on Joey, Alice and Lydia, not realising that Harry has gone up to the bar.

Even with my mood changed, I struggle to put the smile back on my face and I try to leave in the best polite way and just as I move from the booth and walk towards the door, I stop when I hear a recording from the phone and I am stunned by what I hear.

"I spiked her drink", I can't help but turn around as I see hear Lucy's voice coming from Harry's phone and I find myself frozen in my place, not really knowing what to do and my eyes end up fixating on Joey. As Joey gets up from the booth, he comes closer to me and I can't help but allow my tears rapidly fall down my face.

"Lauren, its ok", I look at Joey with disbelief. Did he honestly think it was okay. The truth is out there and I have no idea with what to do and I shake my head with anger and I quickly run out of the Vic, not caring that Joey is calling my name with desperation.

A/N - Ooh, the truth is now out. Next chapter Joey and Lauren struggle with the truth being out about the spiking and they finally communicate about everything that happened last year, Lydia gives Lucy a piece of her mind and Peter starts to blame himself for Cindy's problem. Please R&R, until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

Fresh Start Chapter 14

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Running out of the Vic, I struggle to comprehend what I have just heard and as I try to get my House before someone stops me. As I struggle to stop the tears that are rapidly coming down my face, I realise that someone is following me and I just as I get to the door, I sense Joey's presence as he tries to close the door and I find myself groaning with frustration.

"Joey, please just let me go, leave me alone, I can't deal with this right now", I struggle as I finally look right in Joey's eyes and I realise Joey isn't going to let this go.

"No, I won't leave this alone. We need to talk about this, we can either talk about this in your House or we can talk about this on your doorstep. We both know what you would prefer", I sigh, knowing Joey is right and I let us both in, knowing there is much more to talk about than just the truth about the "spiking".

Sitting on opposite sides of the couch in the living room, I can feel the tension coming from both of us and knowing we have a lot to think about, I decide to break the ice, "Do you know how hurt I was when you didn't believe me. Believing someone like Lucy over your own girlfriend, did you know how much that broke me. I put all of my trust in you and you destroyed me", I struggle to control my tears and I can't help but be concerned when I see the tears rapidly coming down Joey's face but knowing we have a lot to talk about, I make sure that I don't get too close.

"I know, don't you think I feel terrible. At the time, I was scared that you would got so paralytic, that you couldn't open up to me. Don't you wish that I believed me, maybe things would have been different. Lauren, your heart didn't just break on that night, mine did too. I can't believe how stupid I was, babe, you are the love of my life, I wanted to believe what you were saying but for some reason, Lucy manipulated me enough not to believe you", I look at the defeat in Joey's eyes and I can't help but feel for him, knowing how much he is blaming himself. It really wasn't it all of his fault but he needs to realise that him not trusting me killed a little bit of me and that can never change.

"I know, I understand that you would want to change things from that night but you can't as much as we both want to. Babe, we don't just have the problem for you not believing me, we have more problems than that, maybe it is time to talk to them through. Maybe we should start communicating otherwise we won't be able to deal with any of this", I look in Joey's direction and as he nods, we both try to make each other as comfortable as possible, knowing how uncomfortable this could quickly become for us.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You used me, you manipulated me, how dare you, you arsehole", Lucy finds herself launching herself at Harry for exposing her lies and as Alfie & Fatboy hold her back, Lydia makes the decision to get involved, after seeing how hurt and angry both her son and Lauren are at the truth finally bring revealed.

"Excuse me, honey? I tnink you are the one manipulating everyone around here, the things I've heard from Alice that you've done especially to Lauren shows that you are the one in the wrong"

"What has it got to do with you, huh? The last time I checked it has nothing to do with you", Lucy finds herself snapping at the older brunette and doesn't realise who she is talking to.

"It has everything to do with me darlin. Joey is my son and the way I see it is that you have nowhere near damaged his relationship with Lauren, especially if I have anything to do it. Honey, just do me a favour, keep ypur distance from my son or you will get it much worse from me", Lydia forces Harry to get put of the Vic but they are forced to stay put as they realise Alice is refusing to leave and with Alfie and Fatboy removing their hold on the fiesty Beale, Alice takes her chance and gets up from the booth and lashes out at Lucy, causing a massive fight between the two and as Max arrives, he and Harry are forced to pull Alice back whilst Alfie and Fatboy are forced to push Lucy back again.

"If you ever do anything like that to my cousin or brother again, you have to deal with me, trust me, my bark is worse than your bite. Lucy, one more thing, Joey never loved you, never really wanted you, his heart will alway remain with Lauren, whether she wants him or not and like my Mam said, you haven't damaged their relationship, if it has anything to do with me", Alice shrugs her brother's best friend and uncle's clutches off her and storms out of the Vic, with Harry and her Mam close behind, leaving Lucy having to deal with everyone's disapproval.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After making a cup of coffee for both of us, I finally make myself back to the living room and I anxiously wait for Joey to speak, knowing that he will want to speak first.

"Okay one of our problems is that we don't open up to each pther when we have a problem. More than anything last year, I wanted you to open up and tell me what was bothering me. Babe, I'm here for you, I understand you struggle to open up but I'm always here for you, I wish towards that time you could have trusted me", Joey locks eyes with me and I realise my past issues have really affected me as I really should have trusted him more. My guard has really gone up and has never really gone down.

"I know, you're right, I shpuld have opened to you. With everything that has ever happened with Mam and Dad, I struggle to allow my guard go down and when I was with you, I tried but all of the problems with Mam, Dad and Kirsty, I can't help but continue being who I am. Ever since I leaved the residential clinic, I have tried to be better but even when I was Jake, I couldn't open up because he wasn't you".

After pouringmy heart out, I can't help but be slightly annoyed as I notice the smirk on Joey's face, he can't help but be bigheaded can he? Getting increasingly annoyed by the smirk, I grab the closest cushion and start hitting him with it and it doesn't take long for us to have a playfight. We clearly act more like teenagers than adults. We start running down the hallway and into the kitchen but just as it seems things are getting stressfree, the sexual tension between us intensifies again and we drop the cushions quickly as our lips connect and my back slams against the wall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a long day working in his Dad's restaurant, Peter finally returns back to his House and he can't help but feel uncomfortable as he spots everyone being silent as they watch the TV silently. This doesn't last long as Lucy slams the front door and she can't help but rant at her misfortune.

"You won't believe what has happened? Alice went off me at the Vic, she lashed out because the truth came out about me spiking Lauren's drink last year-", Lucy stops talking as she realises what she has said and she locks eyes with her twin as Peter struggles to keep his anger in check. Why didn't he believe his own best friend, she was right after all this time?

"Lauren was right all of this time, do you not feel guilty at all? Of course not, you are Lucy Beale, ultimate bitch of Walford. She could have killed herself with drink and it was your actions that started this, do you even realise that?", Lucy rolls her eyes as Peter follows her into the kitchen and as the two twins continue to argue at each other about Lucy's lies, not realising how hard Cindy is taking it, they clearly haven't learned from the last few weeks.

"Oh, poor Lauren. She acts like Miss Innocent, well face facts, Pete, she isn't, she knew what she was doing when she was self-destructing herself with drowning herself in alchol. So don't blame me for this. I'm going to bed after all I'm the one that has been attacked", before Lucy can move out of the kitchne, both Beale twins hear the banging of a door and they are surprised as they come face-to-face with their irritated Dad.

"Have you two not learned anything at all? Lucy, don't start. Cindy has just ran upstairs and banged her door shut. This is the reason why she cut herself in the first place. One of you are going to have to move out of this is going to continue. Family is important", Ian turns back around to the living room and as Lucy storms upstairs to bed, Peter starts to feel the guilt for his behaviour and opens the fridge to find a half bottle of vodka and starts to drink it all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Putting my clothes back on, I can't help but think that me and Joey may have just made a mistake. We return to the living room and I try to put as much distance between us as possible as we sit down on the couch. Noticing his ex-girlfriend's quietness, Joey tries to reach out to Lauren and is stunned when she moves fof the couch and walks to the window.

"So is that it? We have sex and then you throw me to the side. Babe, what exactly do you ewantfrom me, huh? Because I want you, I always have", I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes all down my face as I stare out of the window and as I turn around, I feel the guilt as I see the anxious look in Joey's eyes.

"I don't know what I want, ok? I just I'm scared what could happen if we got back together. Our isssues won't just magically go away, you know? I can't get heartbroken like I did last time, it would actually kill me this time and I can't do that to my family", I try to fight Joey as he wraps his arms around my waist but I find myself stopping it as I am too tired to fight him and as I turn around, I realise my heart wants him but my head is reluctant, putting me in a difficult situation.

"I can see it in your eyes. I can see you want us, so I need to know what is the massive problem, here, just tell me, please?", seeing the pleading look in Joey's eyes, I realise that I need to tell him that I need time, knowing that this won't be a easy decision to make.

"The problem is that I'm scared, scared of getting hurt by you again. Joe, I need time, space, just so I can make a decision. If this is what I really want for sure, then we can be us again but I have to be sure, I have to know for sure that I can trust myself trust you enough to not get hurt".

Sensing Joey's reluctantance to my answer, I grab his hands in mine and I can see him mulling it around in his mind, "Ok, I will give you all the time in the world, you should know that I would. Just know that I love you and even if you don't want us again, my feelings for you won't change".

"Just give me 3 weeks to go through everything and I will give you my answer", Joey quickly nods and before he backs away, I can't resist kissing him one last time and as he leaves after kissing me on the forehead, I end up sinking to the floor in tears, wondering what the hell I am going to do.

A/N - Okay Lauren has a big decision to make. Next chapter there will be a timejump to 3 weeks ahead where Lauren has to make her big decision with an unlikely ally, Peter turns to drink as he continues to blame himself for Cindy's troubles and Lucy makes a big mistake as she intervenes in Cindy's relationship with Liam, causing a massive fight between Lucy and Whitney. Please R&R, until next time x


	16. Chapter 16

Fresh Start Chapter 15

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Waking up at 3am is a rarity but this morning it has happened. The day finally arrives for me to make a decision about mine and Joey's relationship and as I look back to the past few weeks, I am still struggling with making the right decision. In the last few weeks, I have tried to avoid Joey as much as possible so I can make my decision with a clear head but that didn't happen as we bumped into each other more than I would have liked to, causing a number of uncomfortable situations.

Back to the current day, I am currently sitting in the kitchen by myself drinking my cup of coffee, trying to stay awake and I end up flinching with surprise as someone puts the kitchen light on and I can't help but be surprised as I come face-to-face with my clearly exhausted Dad, I must not be the only one that can't sleep right now. As we both sit at the kitchen table, we both sit in silence not really wanted to talk about our problems.

"So, you going to tell me what is keeping you awake or should I just guess? I'm guessing the subject begins with J and ends with Y", I can't help but scowl at Dad. Winding me up is the last thing he wants to do right now.

"Very funny. You are such a joker. Can you shut up right now? I need to think, don't even think about joking about that right now" I continue scowling at Dad, causing him to stop joking at my own expense and I try not to look in his direction as I see the concern on his face.

"Today is the day I guess? Babe, you will know what will be right for you. Do you love Joey? Well, you know what you need to do", I move my head in my Dad's direction and I can't help but have tears roll down my face. When did my Dad get so caring?

"Thanks Dad, for once in your life, you're right. Dad, I'm sorry for causing you to make a decision about Kirsty and us", I smile waterily at my Dad and after drinking our coffees, I hug my Dad and head back upstairs to try and get some sleep, even though I know it won't come to me. Damn you Joseph Branning.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Joey finds himself staring into his coffee as he struggles to stay awake through his breakfast at the kitchen table at his House. 3 weeks has been too long for Joey Branning to be away from Lauren. Being so close but also so far away from her is the worst thing Joey has ever been through but giving Lauren space was the best thing he could have done for Lauren's state of mind.

As his Mam, best mate and sister enter the kitchen, he continues to stare into space, not caring with what they are saying or doing and only starts to pay attention as Harry throws a piece of burning toast at his head, frustrating the Branning male, "What is your problem, huh? Are you trying to piss me off?".

Harry puts his hands up with amusement towards his best friend's behaviour, "Ok, sorry Joe. Oh, today is the day, I guess. Lauren is going to chose your relationship and before you ask, the reason why I am so sure that within the last few weeks Lauren has been looking in your direction, she misses you, so don't worry".

Everyone makes their breakfast in the kitchen and Joey continues to think about himself and Lauren, "Okay, you might be right but I've got to believe that Lauren might put us to bed for good", Lydia looks at her son with surprise and forces herself to get her son to see sense.

"What are you talking about? She would be stupid not to choose you, okay? So stop acting pathetic and be the man that you know Lauren is in love with and be ready to get the girl you love back", Joey can't help but smile at his mother's words but the worry of Lauren rejecting him for good continues to be at the forefront of his mind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With such an awkward morning, Lucy tries to get on the good side of Cindy as she spots her younger half sister having breakfast with her sister in the cafe and doesn't realise how irritated her sister is with her, especially with her recent behaviour.

"One minute, they are still arguing with each other? You would think that they both would have learned from the last few weeks. Cind, I'm sorry", Liam clutches onto Cindy's hand and the young couple find themselves getting closer even though they are complaining about their families.

"Babe, don't worry. I'm so thankful that I am have you, without you and Lauren, I don't know how would I deal without you both. I can't believe that my bitch of a sister would do that to Lauren. She doesn't deserve it at all", Lucy finds herself stunned at hearing her sister being so harsh towards her and ends up going up to her at her and Liam's both, not caring what she says.

"I'm a bitch, am I? All I've done since you arrived here at Walford is welcome you with open arms. Why did I bother, I'm your sister, for God's sakes. I would have been there for you when Liam hurts you but not now", Lucy storms away from her half-sister and her boyfriend, frustrating the younger couple and she heads to the Vic to drown her sorrows and she can't help but be disgusted as she spots Pete at the bar getting drunk.

"No wonder you and Lauren are best mates, you are both drunks. Seriously, I don't get what you are doing. Dad doesn't need any more problems not that I really care", Peter turns his head towards his twin sister and can't help but be annoyed by her opinion and can't help but bite back.

"Are you not even feeling any guilt towards everything that has happened towards Cindy, of course you don't, you're Lucy Beale you are not to be blamed for anything. Well, newsflash sis, you are the blame for everything and by the way, Lauren has problems mostly due to the fact that her ex-best friend is a bitch", Peter gets off his stool and tries to get of the Vic as quickly as possible, away from his bitchy twin and doesn't realise that Lucy is trying to wipe her tears as she starts to feel the guilt for her actions as she realises she may have gone too far.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With very little sleep, I find myself struggling to stay awake as I sit on one of the benches around the allotments trying to go through the pros and cons for getting back together with Joey. Who thought 3 weeks that I would be struggling now? As I take a moment away from my notepad and the pros and cons, I am surprised when I come face-to-face with Jake and I can't help wonder how long he has been sitting next to me on the bench.

"Ok, not being funny, how long have you been sitting next to me?", I can't help but start shaking with laughter, temporarily forgetting about my current situation with Joey but that doesn't last long when Jake snatches my notepad from me, causing me to get nervous with his reaction as he takes a long time to say anything.

"You and Joey, huh? I am surprised you guys aren't back together, to be honest. I don't know what you are waiting for. When we were together, I knew that you guys were going to get back together. Lauren, stop fighting it, just allow yourself to be happy, okay? I'll see you around".

I quickly nod my head and I realise that Jake is right as he walks away from me. Joey and I are inevitable, no matter how much we fight it, we are going to get back together. We are meant to be, no matter how screwed up our situation is. I just hope that we can get through , any situations together and hopefully drama free. Who am I kidding we are Brannings? We revel on drama.

I quickly go through my pros and cons list on my notepad and as I add "no-one will understand me like Joey in capital letters, I realise that I have made , my decision and I carry my notepad as I leave the allotments, I start to think about what I can say to Joey, I am now going to get my man back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After getting into the outfit that I wore when we first slept together, I make my way to the bench where Joey first told me he loved me and I await Joey's arrival, my nervousness continues to go up levels of desperation as I start to wonder whether Joey will show up at all. After all, I have made him wait for 3 weeks for an answer. But my nervousness goes with butterflies in my stomach as I spot Joey coming towards me.

"I didn't think you were coming", Joey kisses me on the forehead and my nerves continue to go around as Joey sits quite close to me on the bench, "Just know, I thought long and hard about this decision-", Joey interrupts me as he touches my hand and a sense of electricity flows right through my body and I just know that .joey feels it too.

"Ok, before you say anything. Can I say something first? No matter what, I love you, you are always going to be in my heart. You are the person that has changed me for the better. I can't thank you enough for that", I smile through my tears as I realise how much I am thankful that I have made the right decision and I struggle to keep the smirk from my face that Joey actually believes that I would say no to us.

"You really do know how to touch a girl, don't you? Joe, you don't have to worry I chose our relationship. I made a pros and cons list but I realised the only thing I need to know is do I love you? The answer is a big mighty yes and you understand me better than anyone else. Babe, I want to give us another go, I know it won't be easy but when were we ever easy-".

Joey cuts me off his lips and as we kiss and make up for last time, I come to the realisation that I was stupid to let the love of my life go for even one second. Being in his arms on the bench where he first told me he loved me was exactly where I want to be. Joey and Lauren back together kinda fits.

A/N - Joey and Lauren have finally reunited, everyone doesn't have to worry they are safe from a breakup for a while. Next chapter Lauren gets surprised as Joey gets all romantic on her, Abi's behaviour starts to get more erratic causing major concern from her family, Alice starts to worry about Peter's behaviour and Lucy starts to feel left out of her family. Please R&R, until next time Xx


	17. Chapter 17

Fresh Start Chapter 16

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Waking up from an amazing but strange dream of me and Joey becoming parents gets annoying really quickly as I hear banging coming from downstairs, clearly from the kitchen and in my pissed off state, I storm downstairs ready to kill whoever is making the noise.

I am stunned when I enter the kitchen to find a clearly frazzled Abi, clearly looking for something as she continues to look through the cupboards and as I sense the nervous coming from my baby sister, I step behind her and try to calm her down by putting my hand on her shoulder and I am stunned when Abi drops the glass of water she is currently holding, only for it to drop on the floor and as the glass lies on the floor, Abi runs out of the kitchen and out of the House, leaving me, Dad and Nan stunned.

After picking up the broken glass and wiping the floor, I sit at the kitchen table and I force myself to speak in the uncomfortable silence, knowing that all of us have to work together to try and get to the bottom of Abi's behaviour as she gets increasingly erratic and I can't help but worry about whether it will get any worse.

"I know you don't want to hear this but, Dad, we need to help Abi before its too late. Hasn't what happened with me taught you anything? If we help Abi now, the inevitable won't happen. I know now that what happened to me caused you to have memories about losing Bradley, you don't want to lose another child", I look at Dad in the face and I can see that I have hit Dad hard with the mention of Bradley and seeing the rare tears in his eyes, I grasp onto his hand, hoping my strength can help him.

"Babe, I know you're right, I'm scared that I am going to lose her like I almost lost you. Losing another child will kill me", I get up from my chair at the kitchen table and go round to Dad's side and I hug him tightly.

"Dad, we will talk to Abi and figure out what's wrong with her. Nan will help us, there is no way I will allow Abi to hit rock-bottom like I did", I smile down at Dad and as he hugs me more tightly, I take a quick glance at Nan and I'm thankful that she seems to be on-board. Abi needs to come through her troubles, she just has to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With no friends around with them still refusing to talk to her, Lucy Beale wakes up at the Beale Household with all of her family refusing to look at her in the eye as she sits at the kitchen table. The guilt with what she has done not only to Lauren but to her own family starts to consume her and with Bobby the only one who is talking to her, Lucy tries to eat her breakfast quickly as possible as the uncomfortable tension between her and the rest of her family gets to her and she tries to not show her upset as she walks quickly upstairs.

After getting ready for another waste-less day working with Janine, Lucy finds herself being surrounded by memories of her childhood, especially with Peter and Lauren. One photo which stands out more than anything is a photo of the three of them huddled up at the swings outside of the Arches and Lucy can't help but have tears crawl down her face on how much she has ruined the relationships that meant more than anything to her.

Wiping her tears, Lucy Beale puts her cold front back on and she prepares to head to work for another day as an apprentice for Janine Butcher but just as she heads downstairs to get out of the Beale Household, she freezes at the middle of the stairs as she hears her Dad and Cindy having a heart-to-heart, clearly about her at the sofas.

"I just don't understand how she can be perfectly okay with trying to ruin all of our lives? I mean, who would be so manipulative and sly to ruin their best friend in that way. I know I haven't known Lauren for that long but she did not deserve it and forget about me, Pete doesn't deserve to get hurt and I know he blames himself with what happened to me, I wish he didn't, it wasn't his fault".

Lucy quietly sits downstairs at the middle of the stairs and she can't help but let the tears roll down her face as she listens to what her own half-sister thinks about her as her cold front disappears and she can't help but continue to listen as her Dad reveals his opinion, "Cindy, I really don't know what to think. You are right, none of us have deserved with what Lucy had done, especially your brother. The way everyone sees it, is that Peter has no bad qualities it is surprising considering what both your Mam and me have done, I regret a lot of things I have done but I would never do what your sister has done".

Hearing on how she has treated everyone she has ever cared about, Lucy quickly wipes her tears, runs down the rest of the stairs and quickly slams the back door to get out of the House. Lucy tries to put her cold front back on as she walks to Janine's office but it is clear that what her family thinks has clearly affected her and for Janine Butcher, she decides to give her apprentice her work for the day, even though the original Walford bitch is slightly worried about her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With my mind currently on Abi, I struggle to focus on Joey as we curl up on the couch at his House as the TV plays in the background with Harry, his Mam and Alice surrounding us. As Joey starts to kiss my neck, I find myself shrugging him away and I find myself walking to the kitchen, needing some space but it is clear that isn't going to happen as I feel Joey's presence behind me as I lean on the kitchen table for support as the tears pool in my eyes and as Joey turns me around, I can tell he is worried with the state I'm in and as he pulls me to him, he rubs my back as I allow the emotion to finally come out.

After a number of minutes, Joey pulls me from his chest and brings me to the kitchen table and as we sit opposite to each other, he grasps onto my hand softly, rubbing my knuckles, waiting for me to speak and as I wipe the tears from my face, I realise I need to talk to him, need someone that I care about to help me, otherwise I am going to break. Taking a deep breath, I start to tell Joey the truth, unsure on how he will react.

"I'm worried about Abi. You know how I've been concerned about her behaviour recently, we all know she has a problem but it seems to be getting worse. I feel powerless, as her elder sister, I am supposed to know what to do. How can I when I don't even know what is wrong, huh?", as I open up to Joey, the tears start to fall down my face again and I can't help but love my boyfriend more as he tries to comfort me with his actions as he comes round to my side of the table and picks me up and gets me to sit on his lap.

"I know you're worried about her. All of us are. We all will help her. Babe, you don't have to worry about opening up to me. This is what this fresh start between us is about, I know you won't thank me for this but I want us to go on our second first date, I understand if you don't want to, considering everything with Abi, but-"

I shut Joey up with my lips as I crush mine onto his and I reluctantly move away slightly so I don't get carried away, "Thank-you Joe, a date is what I need, who would have thought, Joey Branning being a romantic? Abi has so much support but I need your support and we are important", I continue to curl up in Joey's arms with both of us not realising that Alice is watching on in the hallway, thankful that both of her brother and cousins are happy and back together, if anyone deserves happiness its them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After seeing both Joey and Lauren so happy, Alice heads into the Vic to drown her sorrows over her failing love life. After getting used by Michael Moon and then a brief relationship with Tamwar Masood, Alice finds herself depressed that she couldn't be more confident like her cousin but her failing love life goes to back of her mind as she spots a clearly drunk Peter Beale at the bar trying his luck with a random woman and as the random woman walks away in disgust, Alice can't help but feel sorry for the male Beale as she sits next to him at the bar.

As she sips onto her orange juice, Alice's concern for Peter gets worse as Alfie refuses to serve him anymore drinks and as she locks her eyes with the barman, she makes sure that she will keep an eye on the young Beale, "What has caused you to drink so much? Peter, I thought you would have learnt something from your best friend".

Peter looks at Alice with a hint of sarcasm and he doesn't realise the freaked out look on the female Branning's face as Peter tries to get closer to Alice, "You mean, Lauren? There is a difference I'm not a drunk. Alice, you should come with me, we can go into town and head to the clubs, what do you say?"

Alice's concern over her friend gets worse and she knows that he needs to get home to sleep this off, "Look, let's get you home, I think you need a coffee and I think you need your bed and don't even think about what you are about to say, yeah, lets go".

Alice quickly finishes her orange juice and tries to take as much of Peter's weight as much as possible as they leave the Vic. Alice struggles with Peter's weight as they slowly try to get Peter to the couch at the Beale Household and as Peter makes himself comfortable on the couch, Alice heads into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. After handing him the glass of water, Alice tries to go home but Peter grasps onto her hand and refuses to let her go home and Alice realises she is going to be at the Beale Household for a while.

"You know what, Alice? You are a nice girl, how come you don't have a boyfriend! I mean, you are beautiful, you are loyal and more importantly you are a Branning. Brannings are notorious with their love lives. When I dated Lauren, she broke me", Alice finds herself feeling uncomfortable hearing Peter rambling in his drunk state especially about her cousin and decides to make another attempt to leave and she is stunned when Peter grasps onto her hand more tightly and forces his lips on hers. Realising what she is doing, Alice pushes Peter off her and runs out of the Beale Household and as his drunk state starts to go, Peter Beale realises he may have just lost another friend.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After opening up to Joey, I find myself with Joey trying to cheer myself up short-term as we go on our second first date at a nice restaurant in town. With Joey in my favourite dark blue shirt of his, I struggle with my hormones knowing that I want to rip that shirt right off him. As we sit down at our table, I put my hormones to the side and as we order, I can't help but feel like a little schoolgirl as I look intensely into Joey's eyes, feeling more in love with him than I ever had before.

"I love you", I can't help but giggle at the shocked look on his face. You would think it was the first time he has heard it from me. As he reaches for my hand from across the table, I can't help but blush as he kisses my hand.

"I love you too so much, tonight is about us, okay? So try to think about us", Joey looks at me with his annual smirk and as I focus on us, I can't help but bring my mischievous side come out as I slyly remove my 6 inch heels as we start eating our food and I start to move my foot up his leg and it is clearly affecting Joey as I see the dark look in Joey's eyes become more intense by the second and the sexual tension between us through the meal gets worse as each minute passes.

After a long meal, especially for Joey, we head out of the restaurant and we quickly get into the nearest Taxi and as we head back to the Square, I feel Joey's hand trying to move up my thigh, I force Joey to put his hand back to himself as I start to feel hot, knowing what I want. Joey quickly pays and as we head into No23, Joey slams me against the barely shut front door and with the sexual tension between us gets unbearable and as we remove our clothes in a matter of minutes, I wrap my legs around my waist and as he rushes me into his room, we find ourselves starting to getting to know each other all over again...

A/N - J/L sexy time! Sorry for such the wait. Being so pregnant has caused me to be so busy, think of this chapter as making up to you guys. Next chapter Lydia and Joey worry about Alice as they notice her quiet behaviour, Lauren realises what is wrong with Abi as she finds something at the side of Abi's bed, Lauren and Joey get closer as Lauren opens up about Bradley and Harry gets closer to one of Lauren's friends. Please Read and Review, until next time x


	18. Chapter 18

Fresh Start Chapter 17

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After such a tiring night, Joey finally wakes up and heads to the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself and Lauren to have in bed. As he walks in to make two cups of coffee, Joey is shocked by how quiet everyone is as they all sit at the kitchen table. His Mam and Harry's quietness he can deal with but Alice stating into space, close to tears is something Joey isn't accustomed to.

"Al, have you got work today or do you want to hang with me and Lauren today? I promise we won't kiss in front of you", Alice continues to stare into space as Harry takes the mick out of Joey's comments, knowing his best mate won't be able to keep himself from touching his girlfriend for even 5 minutes.

"Erm, I've gotta to go, I'll see you later, yea?", Alice gets up off her seat and heads towards to the front door to get some space away from her family and doesn't notice that she bumps into an exhausted Lauren on her way out.

"What is her problem? Did Al get out of the wrong side of the bed? Anyways, you, Mr, said that we could have a day to ourselves today so Lydia and Harry you don't mind me stealing him today, do you?", I look towards Lydia and Harry and I'm not even embarrassed when I see them smirking as they agree to give Joey to me for the day.

As I eat breakfast at the kitchen, I can't help but notice the concern look on Joey's face and as Harry and Lydia head into the living room, I question Joey on his change of behaviour, "You going to tell me whats wrong or am I going to have to encourage you to tell me", I raise an eyebrow suggestively at Joey and I can't help but be disappointed as he doesn't see the hint that I am giving him.

"Babe, don't worry I know what you're saying but we promised each other that we would be more open with each other, more honest so thats what I'm going to. I am worried about Al, she is just so quiet, I have never seen like this before", Knowing that Abi has been reacting the same thing, I struggle to know what to say but I try to find the best words to help my boyfriend see that Alice is going to be okay.

"If there is something wrong with her, she will talk to you. Just give her time. If she is anything like me, she will bury and bury it but eventually she will open up whether it is to you or Poppy, you just gotta trust her", seeing that Joey is taking in my advice, I try to distract with him with my lips as I force my tongue into his mouth and it doesn't take long before a battle between us to see who will lose control starts but that gets cut short as Harry walks in and as I head upstairs to get ready, I feel Joey's eyes on my bum as Harry ridicules him. How I love my life?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After irritating his best mate, Harry finds himself having a skip in his step as he settles into life into Walford, not seeing where he is going, he bumps into a young black haired woman and can't help but be amused when he helps her back up when he sees the angry look on her face and he is forced to stop her from slapping him for grabbing onto them, "How about I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology for tripping you up, eh?

Harry sits opposite to the black haired girl as they wait for their coffees in the Cafe and as he asks what she is called, he is stunned to discover that she is the Whitney Dean that slept with his best mate a week before Lauren came put of rehab and it doesn't take long for Whitney to realise that Harry knows about her past with his best mate and she sighs as she reveals the truth.

"Look, I know that tou know about what happened between me and Joey, I am going to tell you what happened and then you can make your opinion. Both me and Joey were both in really bad places and we just took comfort in each other, we didn't and still don't have any feelings for each other. One night cost my relationship with my fiance and almost cost my friendship with Lauren, it something I regret everyday but I can't take it back and it is something I have learned from, I am stronger now, I just wish Lauren treated me more, things haven't been the same since".

Harry can't help but feel sorry for Whitney as she struggles to keep the tears in and as he grasps onto her hand, he tries to stay calm, even with the electricity he feels between them and tells her exactly what he thinks, "Whitney, I get it, the both of you have made a mistake, trust me I have berated Joey ever since I found out what he had done as I think Lauren is an amazing girl. It is going to take a long time for Lauren to fully trust Joey let alone you but she will as I see Lauren as the type of girl that will forgive anyone".

Whitney blinks back the tears and thanks Harry for his honest opinion and as they finish their coffees, Harry carefully tries to get his hand back and says his goodbye to Whitney and Whitney can't help but wonder what had just happened as from a matter of minutes she wanted to kill Harry to feeling the electricity between them as they touched hands.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ok, babe, you going to tell me why exactly we are at the Gravesite as I don't uunderstand at all", Joey allows me to get him and I comfortable on the ground at the gravesite and it all becomes clear as he sees the grave that I am looking at and he allows me to get the courage to tell him the truth.

"Its been almost 4 years since his death and every day I still miss him. I just thought it was time that I introduced the two most important men in my life. Bro, this is Joey, the guy I was telling you about, I know you probably wouldn't have wanted me to go through this much crap but Joey, he's worth it. Like you said, falling love isn't easy but it's worth it at the end of the day"

I look to Joey through my tear soaken eyes and I notice Joey has tears dripping down his face as well and I am stunned at the raspy tone to his voice, clearly what I said has got to him, "Tell me about Bradley, what made him so special to you"

"There was a lot of things that made him so special to me but I guess the main few points is that he was willing to still be there for me even after everything that Dad did to him, he should have really turned his back on his entire family but he didn't and he was willing to protect me and Abi, he was willing to allow me to take the mick out of him for being such a geek, he was such an amazing brother, Joey, I think once he seen how much you love me, you and Bradley would have got on so well"I see Joey smile at me warmly and as he puts his arm around me, I smile at the comfortable silence even in a gravesite.

"Bradley, you don't need to worry, I am going to protect Lauren for the rest of her life, she is the most important person in my life, I have made a few mistakes with her, I am not going to do that again as I know how hard it is to be without her", I turn my head to look at Joey and I can't help but kiss him passionately, even though it is completely inappropriate in the place like a gravesite. How lucky am I?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After getting closer to Lauren even more than he could ever thought, Joey returns to his House to find his Mam standing at the start of the living room looking on worriedly at Alice as his sister continues to refuse to talo to no one. She clearly hasn't confided in Poppy. Knowing that this can't go on, Joey quietly sits next to Alice on the couch and tries to use the soft approach to get his sister to talk.

"Ok, you know that I love you, you are my sister, but, Al, I'm worried about you. This isn't you, I want the bitchy, honest sister that will tell me when I have made a mistake with Lauren because you know it will eventually happen, the sister that will berate me for messing up my room not this person who looks exactly like my sister but is a former shell of herself. Please, Al, whatever it is you can tell me or Mam or even Lauren, all of us will listen".

Joey looks on at his sister and is stunned to see the tears in her eyes and he tries to back off as he notices his Mam sitting on the other side of Alice and he struggles with his emotions as he sees Alice fall apart completely in their Mother's arms. Watching Alice cry in their mother's arms reminds him of a particularly difficult memory in the past and he shrugs it off as he realises Alice looks ready to talk.

"Joe, you have to promise me you don't do anything. Promise me, please. Okay, last night, I found Peter getting drunk in the Vic and I tried to help him get home as I worried he was going to do something stupid, he started to talk about the bad things that happened between him and Lauren in their relationship, I just knew it was going to happen, I couldn't run from it, I couldn't, Peter kissed me, I ran away from it becauae I knew he would regret it but I wouldn't, I have feelings for him don't I?".

Joey gets up from the couch and he finds himself walking out of the living room but before he can get to the front door, he turns around to find an emotionally distressed Alice looking up at him and he realises he can't punch Peter as it wouldn't help anyone, especially his sister, "Al, don't worry, nothing is going to happen, he will come crawling back to you, anyway", Alice shakingly nods as she curls his arms around her brother's safe body, hoping her older brother is right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You told Joey about Bradley?", Dad questions me a number of hours later as I sit at the kitchen table at No.5 and I can't help but roll my eyes at my Dad's questioning but I stop as I see the emotional look on his face. Losing Bradley was the hardest thing Dad has ever been through as it was me so opening up to anyone is a massive thing for either of us.

"Yeah, so? Dad, I thought it was time to let Joey in. Bradley was a huge part of my life, it was the last part of me that Joey didn't know about me so he deserved to know. This is mine and Joey's fresh start so what's fresher than bringing two of four most important guys in my life together", I look up to see unshed tears forming in my Dad's eyes and I can't help but feel like a wall has finally broken between us.

"Lauren you don't have to explain anything to me. To say lightly, I was concerned when you and Joey got back together but I can see now that it is for good. All I want is for you to be happy babe and if that is with Joey, then that is good enough for me. Look, I have got a poker game to go to, Abs will be back shortly but until then, the House is all yours, love you", I quickly hug Dad and I can't help but laugh at the sudden change of topic as he leaves the House for a poker game at the Vic.

After doing a bit cleaning in the kitchen, I head upstairs to mine and Abi's room to get some sleep. A visit to the gravesite to visit my deceased older brother can exhaust you so much. Just as I enter the room, I find myself disgusted to see the mess in Abi's side of the room , no matter how tired I am, I can't leave that mess Abi has left.

After a long 20 minutes, I finally can see Abi's bed but just as I am about to crash on my bed for some much needed sleep, I notice something hiding at the edge of my sisters bed and as I reach down, I am shocked to find a half packet of diet pills and finding my suspicions going into overdrive, I take a sneak into her diary, not caring that I could get caught at any second, and I am stunned to find her on a schedule of losing a number of pounds each week and I worry that I found Abi's problem, has she really developed an eating disorder?

A/N - Ooh, so we finally have discovered Abi's secret or have we, has Lauren jumped to conclusions? Guess we are going to find out next chapter. Next Chapter, Joey confronts Peter and is shocked at the state Peter is in and reluctantly tries to help him, Cindy takes a step back in her recovery worrying Liam, Lauren confronts Abi on whats she has found and is stunned by the lack of Abi's confession, Lauren and Peter talk about their past relationship and Whitney asks Lydia's advice about Harry. Please R&R, until next time...


End file.
